Chaotic Beauty
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Loki fell into the void and was tortured by Thanos and the Chitauri. Somehow he manages to escape and ends up in SHIELD's facility with a newborn baby. SHIELD puts him under the care of Anthony Stark, and they grow close. Thor comes to Midgard to take Loki back along with the tesseract, but the Chitauri are closing in and Loki has to fight to protect his child and his new friends.
1. Escape

_**Okay so I decided to rewrite the fiction because I didn't completely like the plot of my original. Forgive me if lots of you loved how I had the first, but hopefully this one is better.**_

 _ **Full summary:**_

 _ **Loki fell into the void and was tortured by Thanos and the Chitauri. Somehow he manages to escape and ends up in SHIELD's facility with a newborn baby. SHIELD puts him under the care of Anthony Stark, and they grow close. Thor comes to Midgard to take Loki back along with the tesseract, but the Chitauri are closing in and Loki has to fight to protect his child and his friends. Will he survive and have a chance, or will he lose it all again?**_

 _ **Loki x Tony Stark**_

 _ **Thor x Jane Foster**_

 _ **Odin x Frigga**_

 _ **Banner x Romanoff**_

 _ **Ironfrost**_

 _ **Mentions and descriptions of rape, but I'll try and keep the details to a minimum.**_

 _ **Expect some heavy slash, and some smut in later chapters. Mpreg later on too.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Shield Remote Research Facility:_

"Sir the tesseract's energy is rising, we don't know what's causing it." Director Nick Fury walked into the basement of a lab running tests on a cosmic cube called the Tesseract. He had received word from Coulson that the cube's energy was reacting, and no one had touched it. Dr. Erik Selvig had been allowed to study it and research, but this wasn't his doing.

"Have you tried cutting the power?"

"We did everything, we shut it off the cube turns it on. It keeps going up, there's no telling…" Selvig didn't get to finish his sentence as the cube began to light up in the machine that held it. The room began to shake, and a black hole appeared on the opposite end of the machine.

"Get back." some static filled the hole and it turned blue, seconds later everyone found themselves staring at a man. A black-haired, half-naked man with dark circles under his eyes, sickly pale skin, bruises on his skinny arms, and a swollen bloody lip looked up with fear in his eyes, and in his arms he held a black bundle that started screaming loudly.

"Sir…sir please stand up." Fury kept his voice firm, but he didn't think the man could be a threat when he could barely move.

"P…Please…" he stood as carefully as he could. "Please help…" the bundle screaming, it was a baby.

"Sir I need you to relax, we can help you but you have to calm down." Agent Maria Hill slowly approached him.

"Can you tell us your name?" Fury stared him down, he looked a bit familiar.

"Loki…of Asgard…"

"Brother of Thor." Selvig glanced at Fury, but the one-eyed director kept his eyes on Loki. Agent Clint Barton was on top of a ramp watching carefully, bow and arrow ready just in case.

"Sir…is that your baby?" Loki kept glancing frantically back and forth between the agents around the room, and Fury saw one slowly sneaking behind him with a needle in hand.

"Yes."

"Okay calm down, we don't want to hurt you we can help." Hill was working him, but Fury wanted to be careful. "I need you to hand me the baby…"

"NO!" Loki jerked back as she reached for the infant, just enough for the other agent behind him to stick the needle in his neck. Loki froze and screamed as his baby was carefully taken from his arms, but collapsed in a heap. Hill began to rock the infant, but her eyes gaped at it.

"Director we need to get them both to a medical bay." Fury walked up to her.

"Something wrong with the kid?" she opened the blanket, the baby was still wet and had an umbilical cord attached.

"It's a newborn girl, we need to hurry."

"Alright get them both upstairs I'll call Coulson with the medical team. Keep this on the low, we don't know what this is." he turned to leave.

"Wait Fury!" Selvig shouted. "The tesseract…?"

"Pack it up we're moving out." Fury pulled out his phone. "Coulson, get a medical team together outside we've got two people here that need help."

" _Who's injured?"_

"It's not any of ours. You remember that incident two years ago? Well we've got another, and this one's got a baby."

" _A baby? Is it Thor?"_

"It's his brother, he's banged up pretty bad and the baby's a newborn, still has the cord attached. We'll take him to our closest area, but keep this quiet until we find out more. Get Romanoff and call Stark, tell them to meet me."

" _Tasha's on a mission boss, but I'll get her. What about Rodgers?"_

"Call him in too, but don't tell him anything until he gets here."

" _On it boss."_ Fury hung up the phone and walked as the agents rolled the emergency gurney with Loki strapped on outside. Maria still kept trying to calm the baby girl, but the kid just kept shrieking her head off, and Fury's ears. Once they reached outside an emergency copter was waiting, Coulson was there and watched as they loaded Loki onboard and saw the baby.

"Noisy little one isn't he?"

"She." Hill corrected him.

"Damn, boss he's not banged up he's half dead." he saw Loki's face and body. "What'd you give him?"

"Damn powerful sedative, always keep'em handy. You call Romanoff?"

"She's on her way, Stark's not answering but Ms. Potts will get him. Rodgers is being picked up, doesn't know anything yet." they all boarded and the copter prepared for takeoff. "So this is Loki, the one who sent the destroyer."

"Doesn't look like he can destroy anything now." Hill kept looking at the battered man. "Guess we'd best figure this out."

"I say we wait till he wakes up, keep the baby close maybe if we help he'll cooperate." Barton looked at Fury. "Keep him on watch though."

"Read my mind as usual Barton." the ride to the next agency location was about twenty minutes, and Loki and the baby were taken into the medical wing. Fury didn't think this guy could be a true threat at the moment, but with that baby and his origin, he wasn't going to take any chances.

 _Dream Sequence:_

" _No…no…" pale wrists were chained above his head, and rough metal shackles were nailed down as his feet were rendered useless._

" _Such beauty…so delicate." large blue hands ran over naked pale and bruised flesh, and the body trembled heavily in fear. "You are a sight to behold little godling, and all mine."_

" _Please don't…" green eyes flooded with tears as the large hand moved downwards. "Please."_

" _I love it when you beg, makes you sound so small and breakable." the other hand moved and gripped his sweaty and matted black hair hard._

" _AAH!" his head was yanked back and lips were on his throat. Teeth bit into his flesh, and he screamed bloody murder as a finger prodded at his already abused entrance._

" _So tight still, yet so sweet." his lips were caught in a bruising kiss, and Loki screamed again only to have his face slapped. "I love your screaming, do it again." the finger pushed in, and Loki tried to stop the screams but it hurt so horribly he couldn't._

" _S-Stop…let me go…" he sobbed, praying for someone to help him but no one would come. No one ever did as they tormented him, tortured him, and their leader…used him._

" _I will never let you go little god, you are mine." the monster suddenly spread his legs apart and positioned himself between them._

" _NO! THOR HELP ME!"_

 _End dream sequence._

"NO!" Loki suddenly jolted up screaming and panting heavily. His entire body was drenched in sweat, and his limbs were weak. He looked around and saw he was in a white room with no windows, but a huge mirror? This wasn't the void. He couldn't sense the titan, didn't hear him, or anything…and then he remembered. He'd escaped but barely, and he had with him…his baby!

"My baby! Where's my baby?!" he looked around and tried to get up, but his body ached something terrible and he screamed again. Some people rushed into the room, and Loki recognized one of them.

"Sir please calm down." a woman spoke to him, she wore a green set of clothing. He noticed something in the vein of his arm, attached to a pouch filled with water hanging just over his head.

"Where am I?" he looked around.

"You're in the medical bay, Loki." the man spoke, the one he saw had an eyepatch like…like Odin. "Do you recognize me?"

"Ye-Yes…where's my child?"

"She's fine, screaming like a beast but fine. The nurses are taking care of her." Her? He had a girl; he didn't know what he'd had after the birth because he'd escaped moments after.

"I want her! Please…where is she?" the man held out a hand.

"Relax now, we aren't going to hurt you but we do need to ask you some questions. Is he good?"

"Just a minute director." the woman took out a needle and stuck it in his arm. "It's alright sir, just a small drug to calm you."

"He won't fall asleep again will he?" she shook her head.

"Not unless we give a stronger dose, I'll go get the baby." she smiled at Loki and left quickly after disposing of the needle.

"How do you feel?"

"I…not well." bit of a dumb question actually.

"Yeah well you were in pretty bad shape when you showed up, the doctors have been having a hell of a time fixing you up. You said your name is Loki, is that right?" Loki nodded. "Do you know what world this is?"

"I…" Loki looked around for a moment. "Midgard." these people were mortals; he didn't expect to end up on Midgard of all places.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Loki froze, he shook his head, not wanting to speak of the horrors he'd barely escaped.

"Here we are." the crying of his child caught his ears, and the woman came in with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket and a matching hat. "There we go." she placed the baby in Loki's arms, and he looked at her face for the first time.

"Oh…" she was beautiful; she looked like him with his hair and his eyes. Her skin was red but normal, he was glad for that. She stopped crying when he started whispering to her, she wanted him.

"First time she's quieted down, been crying for four hours straight." the man chuckled.

"Thank you…for taking care of her." Loki looked up at him. "But why?"

"Call it sentiment by mortals, now I'd best give you the facts. I am Nick Fury, Director and leader of the agency SHIELD which stands for Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division and it's the main protector of Midgard, or Earth. We normally don't encounter people from Asgard, but considering your state I doubt you'd want to harm any of us."

"No, no I won't. Please don't lock me away I'll do anything…" he felt a panic coming, but the medicine wasn't letting him lose it yet.

"We won't lock you away, but we need to place you somewhere suitable for you and your daughter. I have a team that I need to speak with, so for now you just rest and focus on the kid. Give her a name too, and I'll come back in a bit to talk with you more." Loki just nodded and the man left, Fury.

"My sweet little one…" he held his baby girl close, not wanting to put her down after he'd just gotten her back. She was so tiny, so fragile, Loki would do everything he could to protect her. He didn't know what would happen next, but as long as his child was with him he would comply with the mortals.

 _Outside Loki's room:_

"You're sure he can't hear us?" Agents Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, Captain American aka Steve Rodgers, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark stood outside Loki's room watching as he cooed and rocked the tiny baby girl in his arms.

"No, but we can hear him." Fury turned to the group. "He's definitely not a human, but he could be damn close based on the state of his body."

"How?" Rodgers looked at Banner; they'd called him in soon after gathering the rest assuming he might be of some help.

"He's a wreck, how he's moving now is beyond me." Banner sighed. "We did some x-rays on him, multiple fractures and broken bones starting to heal, lashes on his back most of which were infected but we gave some antibiotics, malnourished, dehydrated, multiple bruising everywhere, looked like fist and boot prints…and…" he shuddered thinking of the last bit. "Signs of brutal sexual assault."

"Damn." Stark was disgusted, they all were. For anyone to go through a complete hell like that and make it out alive was a downright miracle.

"He's Loki though, an Asgardian shouldn't his body be able to heal faster than ours?" Barton had to ask.

"Perhaps his magic was focusing on something else, and the torture likely helped." Romanoff was staring into the window. "So what'll we do with him?"

"Well we can't take him to SHIELD he hasn't done anything yet, so I thought perhaps we should keep him somewhere until we find out more of why and how he came here. He's not going to open up yet, and he's focused on that baby so I suggest we take it slow."

"We can't put him in a safe house, not without the council knowing." Romanoff looked at Stark. "Your tower is big enough."

"What? Oh no, no no I don't do babysitting hell I don't even want kids of my own." Stark held up his hands.

"He can't stay with any of us alone Stark, you have enough money and room for him and the baby. Romanoff and Banner, maybe Rodgers will help."

"We will?" Rodgers stared at Fury. "Not that I'm against it but…this is Loki the God of Mischief, and Chaos how can we trust him?"

"We don't have to, we just have to watch him. If he's good he's alright, if not well…think about that later. Right now Stark you're the best option."

"Seriously why not give him a snug little cell?"

"He's not a criminal Stark and that baby's only hours old a cell wouldn't be good." Banner answered. "I'm in, but I'll need my own floor."

"Same here." Romanoff held a hand up. Stark looked ready to argue but with all eyes on him, and a quick glance into the room and seeing Loki coddling the little pink bundle…he was at a huge disadvantage.

"We'll checkup each week." Fury said.

"No need, you're already stationing people in my tower why bother?" Stark pulled out a cellphone. "Pep? Hey…"

" _You're awake at this hour?"_ she'd been up late again.

"Yeah listen…tomorrow I want you to take the company card and go shopping at Babies R Us." there was a pause on the other end.

" _What?"_

"I think it was clear enough."

" _Tony, oh don't tell me you got one of your flings pregnant? You did didn't you? Who is it Kelsie? Leah? Mabel? Michelle? Tracey?"_

"Whoa Pepper first off I did not get anyone pregnant I'm not that insecure or stupid, hell I'm a genius but no I didn't knock anyone up. It's just…SHIELD business."

" _Shield?"_ he sighed.

"Look I'll explain later just…go out and get diapers, bottles, clothes, blankets, toys, a crib, stroller, the works and call the decorator to make a nursery on the third to top floor near the guest room. Also get two other floors prepared below that we're gonna be having some extended visitors."

" _And when will you be back?"_

"Give it a few days, but have it done quickly I'll owe you one."

" _You owe me like a billion, how old is the baby?"_

"A newborn, not even a day old."

" _Alright, I'll do it first thing in the morning. Goodnight Tony."_

"Night Pep, thanks." he hung up the phone. "Alright, when should we get going?"

"Give it a few days." Banner said. "By then he should be good to go if not sooner. Now who's gonna tell him?" all eyes looked around.

"I'm the babysitter, I'll do it." Tony volunteered, but Fury went inside with him. Tony took one look at Loki's face, and his voice just got stuck in his throat.

 _ **Hope this was better, just thought I'd switch it up a little.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have Loki learning of his new housing, and yes he's not in canon right now but why would he be at the moment? Stark takes him to the tower, and things will pick up from there but it'll be a stretch.**_

 _ **Thor's not gonna show for a few chapters. I'll try and get the next one up soon if I'm able.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. New Home

_**Glad to see you guys like the new version more than the old version, I just figured this might be easier to do than giving Loki a teenage daughter since I like starting off with babies and then they grow.**_

 _ **This chapter Loki learns of what's to come now that he's on Midgard. For the first part of this fic he might not be in full character, but I don't want to turn him into a bad guy. He and Stark have a little understanding, though Tony might need to learn a little self-control if that's possible for him.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Oh…my…god." Tony's eyes widened when he saw Loki. Well he wasn't looking at Loki he was looking at Loki's chest, and his chest had boobs, c-cup sized! The baby girl was suckling on his nipple, Tony's mouth gaped open and he just stared until Loki looked up and Fury smacked his head.

"Close your mouth Stark damn." Tony felt drool on the corner of his mouth, and quickly wiped it off.

"Sorry it's just…whoa." Loki looked confused.

"She was hungry." he saw no wrong with the idea of him nursing his own child from his breast.

"Yeah, oh wait you're not human so…right you had the baby so never mind." Fury gave a slight glare at Tony.

"What Stark is trying to say is that we aren't fully knowledgeable of your…anatomy. You're a man yet you gave birth and you're nursing a baby, it's a bit odd to us."

"It's my nature, I'm not Asgardian I am…Jotun." he said the last part with a little venom. Tony knew a few things about the Norse myths, but he'd have to double check on that.

"You'll have to be more specific on that later, for now we're going to explain what's gonna happen with you." Loki listened in, but adjusted his child's position on his breast. "This is Anthony Stark, he's going to give you and your baby a home so you won't be left on the streets. You're going to be with him, and you will not cause any trouble."

"I won't." Loki shook his head. "I'll behave I promise." he had tears coming to his eyes.

"It's just a precaution; our last encounter with an Asgardian wasn't a good one at first. You just need to follow some rules alright?" Tony held up his hands. "I've called my assistant, she's going to get the items needed for a baby and…oh damn I should've mentioned you." Tony quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Pepper.

 _Pick up clothes for a guy too, about my size maybe smaller. Baby items for a girl too Pep._

He sent it, and she replied back.

 _Alright, but you owe me still._

'Typical.' he owed her a lot, she was the only woman who could ever truly put up with him. His company might be halfway down the gutter without her running it.

"In about a day you will be leaving here to my tower, and by then you'll have a room and clothes. Some other agents are going to live with us for safety, so you're going to be watched." Loki didn't argue.

"I understand." easily compliant, almost scary.

"Hey, you have magic right?" Loki nodded. "Well try not to cause problems cuz we don't need anyone else busting down the doors right now." anyone else meaning no more aliens or gods popping up out of nowhere, he hoped.

"Yes, that would be unwise." Loki looked back down to his baby.

"Hey…what's her name?" Tony asked.

"She doesn't have one yet…"

"Well we can't keep calling her 'the baby', so you'd best pick a name." Loki didn't say anything for a minute. "I can get you a baby name book if…"

"Kira." he whispered.

"What?"

"Kira Lokisdottir." Stark looked to Fury.

"Lokisdottir means Loki's daughter, Norse surnames are based on parents' first names like if she were a boy it'd be Lokison."

"Gotcha, remind me to check out the Norse myths later." he whispered and turned back to Loki. "Kira's a good name."

"It means…beloved." an odd name for a girl, it meant the same thing on Earth if not it also meant 'little dark girl'. Hell all names had different meanings, but she looked like a Kira.

"Alright, now someone's gonna stay here with you until it's time to leave. By tomorrow you might be good to go, so I'll have some clothes sent up later." Loki only nodded.

"Thank you." Fury pulled Stark out of the room again.

"Okay so he's an odd race of alien that gives birth and he has breasts…and he's willing. Anyone else creeped out a bit?"

"Stark we're the good guys; we work under an agency that deals with this stuff everyday so what if it's a bit creepy?" Rodgers laughed. "As long as he's willing to cooperate what harm can he be?"

"That's your job to find out, I'll have JARVIS look up more on the Norse myths maybe they'll have something on anatomy in there."

"Easy there horndog." Barton smirked.

"Whoa now don't get dirty Barton." Tony wouldn't dare think that right now.

"Guys…" Romanoff gave them a look.

"Sorry Nat, went off guard." Loki had been tortured and raped by a monster, and given birth to his rapist's child. The baby kept his mind stable, but they couldn't go about with the dirty jokes around him. "Should I stick around and babysit first?"

"No I will, Pep's not expecting me back for a while anyway. Just…stay close wouldja?" they all smirked.

"Whatever Stark."

"Alright then Stark's on duty until tomorrow, if we're lucky we can get him out by then."

"Director." a nurse came back with a bag.

"His clothes…" Tony saw a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a jacket with some shoes and a pair of socks. "These might not fit him but we'll see."

"There's also something in there for the baby, um…what is her name now?"

"Kira." Tony pulled out a purple onesie and some baby socks and fingerless gloves. "Guess we'd…" Tony took a quick look into the window and saw Loki yawn. "You guys got a baby crib or something?"

"No but we have this." she went back around the corner and wheeled out a small baby bed, ones used in actual hospitals. "Didn't think it would be needed but it is." Tony just let her into the room and walked behind her.

"Hey Loki, umm this is a bed for Kira." Tony pointed at the thing. "You both need some sleep, so let me just…"

"No!" Loki was exhausted that was clear, but the fear of having his child taken away terrified him.

"Loki relax, she's not going anywhere she'll be here all night with you." Tony had the nurse leave. "I'm going to stay too so nothing happens to her or you, do you believe me?" Loki didn't move. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Kira, ok?" Tony held his hands out, and Loki slowly and reluctantly passed Kira into his hands. Tony set her down in the bed, and made sure she was comfortable before he handed Loki a bag.

"What's this?"

"Clothing for tomorrow, if you're well enough to leave you'll change but for now just rest."

"I…I don't think I can…" Loki paled slightly.

"Do you want some food? Or a drink?" he hadn't eaten in a while as Bruce said; perhaps something easy on the stomach would help. Malnourishment made the stomach weak so heavy foods would be out for a while.

"I suppose." Tony pressed a button to call the nurse back.

"He needs some food; do you guys have soup or anything?"

"We do, some light chicken noodle should do it and saltine crackers and water." she smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes." she left again, leaving the two men alone.

"Listen Loki, you don't have to tell us what happened unless you want to. I know you've been through hell, believe me I know, so we won't talk about it alright? Until you're ready that is." Loki shook his head.

"I do not wish to relive it." he stared at Kira.

"That's fine, but I'll need you to look at me when I'm talking to you eh? Otherwise I feel like I'm talking to myself." Loki looked up at him. "Good, now I know you're tired and hungry but I need to discuss some rules with you when we get to the tower."

"Yes?"

"Rule number one, you behave yourself in my home and that includes around my staff. Number two, if you need anything you ask me or JARVIS or Pepper but you'll meet them later, number three no going anywhere without telling me, and number four, you do as you're told." Loki flinched at the last one. "What I meant is that you listen to me alone alright? Don't let anyone else bully you, just listen to me and I'll help you. Can you do that?" Loki was quiet for several minutes.

"Those…sound reasonable." the nurse came back with a tray, the soup and water. Loki's arms were bandaged up but his bruised hands could lift the cup. Tony moved to help, but Loki seemed to be fine by himself. He ate the food in silence, and Tony kept glancing between him and little Kira until Loki finished.

"Alright." Tony took the tray away and pushed it towards the door. "Now, do you need anything else?"

"No…I'm fine." he yawned.

"Get some sleep, you're in for a long day tomorrow." if he was healed that is, and Tony knew even if this guy was a god his wounds would likely take a bit to heal.

 _The next day:_

"So what's the word doc?" Tony had been waiting outside Loki's room while Banner examined the god and Kira that morning. They'd been in the room alone for about an hour, and while Nat and Rodgers left to get the chopper ready Tony remained behind. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, and when Bruce came out he'd made himself a third.

"He's still not fully healed, but he can travel as long as he takes it easy. I'd say give it a few days, with a good amount of easy food and water and exercise he'll be good to go. Physically at least, but mentally…" he leaned in. "Watch your words around him, he's still a bit sensitive."

"And Kira?"

"Strong and healthy, no issues from what I can see."

"Good, listen the others are waiting. Give me a minute would you?" he had to make sure Loki would be alright to leave.

"He's changing now, but…" Banner looked down the hall and saw a SHIELD agent coming their way. "Fury's not going to let you be alone with him until you get to the tower."

"Whatever, thanks man." Tony patted his shoulder. He looked through the window again, seeing Loki now fully dressed and getting baby Kira dressed in her onesie though she was putting up a fuss.

"You seem to be intrigued by him."

"Hm? Oh no I just need to make sure he's not some killer psycho alien that wants to rip me apart the minute I'm alone with him." Banner sighed.

"I think if he wanted he would've done so already, just saying." Banner moved towards the door. "Might wanna hurry, Fury's not that patient." he was right on that.

"Loki." Tony walked into the room just as Loki finished dressing Kira. "It's time."

"I'm coming." Loki slowly stood up from the bed, and winced. He had on the clothes they gave him, and Kira seemed fine in her onesie.

"Here, let me." Tony moved to hold Kira so Loki could adjust himself but Loki shook his head. "Or not, let's just be careful now." He moved so Loki could walk to the door, and Tony got behind him. The agent followed behind, and Tony didn't like it but kept quiet.

"Where is this tower of yours?" Loki asked.

"It's in New York, and it's not a tower like a dungeon tower or anything it's just a really tall building that holds most of my company and my home. Also, your room and the nursery are not finished yet, so you'll be in a guest suite until it's done."

"Very well." Loki only agreed and followed Tony to an elevator that would take them to the roof. A copter would be ready to take them to New York, about forty-five minutes from where they were. When they reached the roof the copter blades were spinning and it startled Loki.

"It's okay it's just the prep." Tony helped him towards the copter and inside, Nat and Steve were already in there with Fury up front with the pilot. Banner was going to join them later on, he had some other work to do.

"You alright there Loki?" Nat turned to him.

"I'm fine, thank you." Loki kept holding Kira close.

"Hey here." Fury passed something back, a strap-on baby carrier. "Might make it easier for you." Loki looked at the thing oddly.

"You use it to hold Kira, here let me show you." Nat showed him how to set it up and placed Kira inside, strapping the band around Loki's back and shoulders it fit perfectly. "Better?" Loki nodded.

"Ready for takeoff director." the pilot took hold of the steering wheel and the doors closed. Tony was about to speak when his phone started ringing Metallica.

"Hello?"

" _Tony it's me."_

"Hey Pepper, is everything ready?"

" _The rooms are still on the fix but the supplies are here, Phil stopped by and explained everything to me."_ Tony rolled his eyes. Of course Pepper would have found out either way, she and Coulson were somewhat close.

"Coulson, same old Coulson. What'd he tell you?"

" _That our guests include a wounded Asgardian and his child he gave birth to, and some…other stuff."_ he heard the swallow.

"Okay well we'll be on the roof in about thirty minutes or more."

" _I'll meet you there, and don't forget about the board meeting this afternoon."_ Tony glanced at Loki who was gazing out the window. His eyes were clouded over, Tony knew that look all too well.

"Pepper that is the last thing on my mind right now, can't you cover for me?"

" _I covered for you on the last two, they want a personal appearance this time. Look it's just for an hour can you manage that?"_

"One hour? You swear?"

" _Yes Tony I swear."_ Tony knew she had no control over how long the meetings took, either way he'd have to go.

"Alright I'll be there." he hung up the phone, now he had to think of what to do with Loki until he finished the meeting.

 _Sometime later:_

They reached the roof of Stark Tower, and the landing was smooth enough for them to unload. Tony helped Loki out, and Pepper was there to greet them with Coulson at her side.

"Tony…" Pepper saw Loki and Kira. "This is them?"

"Yeah, try not to startle them Loki's a bit sensitive right now." she understood. "How are the rooms coming?"

"They're still underway but they could be done by tomorrow. I thought you weren't coming for a few days though."

"Change of plans, come on Loki." the others followed as Tony led them inside, into an elevator, and to the main floor that had his rooms and the guest suites. "Alright, Pep which room is it?"

"Captain Rodgers will be in room two, Natasha in three, Banner down below in four, and Loki and the little one will be next to you down the hall." Tony almost gaped at her.

"Next to me?" she nodded.

"It was the only one big enough to fit the baby items in."

"Alright, everyone get into your rooms and call JARVIS if you need anything." the others didn't seem to want to talk, Tony would see them later anyway. "Loki, follow me."

"Ms. Potts we need to talk." Fury and Coulson took Pepper to another room, but JARVIS would record the feed.

"Okay…" Tony opened the doors to the room, and it revealed a room similar to his own but cleaner. A queen sized bed with two nightstands with lamps, a closet, a desk, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and among other things a changing table with diapers, wipes, and clean bibs and cloths. There was also a cradle next to the bed, with a mobile of stars and moons, and a small chest of baby toys and clothing.

"This is…my room?" Loki seemed amazed by it. This was a casual sort of room; Tony had let Pepper design the suites and to her own tastes which weren't bad.

"Yeah, you will be staying here until your other room is finished. My room is next door, and JARVIS will be keeping watch." Loki just walked into the room and looked around, checking the closet and seeing some clothes for him and Kira. Pepper put baby clothes on one side and adult on the other, it was fine.

"Sir." JARVIS's voice echoed in the room and Loki jumped. He looked around searching for the source but saw only Tony.

"That's just JARVIS, JARVIS introduce yourself please?"

"Forgive me sir, I did not mean to startle your guest. Hello Mr. Odinson, I am JARVIS." Loki looked at Tony confused.

"He's my AI, artificial intelligence he pretty much operates through the entire tower. He watches everything that goes on and mainly listens to me."

"You made him?" confusion went to intrigue.

"Yeah, listen now I have some things I need to do. If you need anything just ask JARVIS and he'll help, or call me if needed."

"What should I do?" Loki bounced Kira as she cooed.

"Whatever you wish, hey JARVIS bring up the TV and put on something appropriate for a baby and her mommy."

"As you wish sir." one of the walls opened up and a huge flatscreen TV appeared. JARVIS moved the channels to a small cartoon, and Loki seemed alright with it.

"Keep an eye on him JARVIS, call me if there's any trouble."

"Yes sir." Tony watched once more as Loki took little Kira and sat down on the bed. His eyes were glued to the TV but his hands worked to remove the carrier and set Kira down in front of him.

"If you need anything for her just ask." that was the last thing he said before he left the god alone. Loki seemed to be coming around a little, but Tony knew if anything reminded him of what happened he might snap. He'd have to talk to Bruce again when he arrived.

'I don't know how this will work, but what the hell.' he walked off into the hallway to find Pepper, knowing that there was a whole list of things to do before he could return to his shop.

 _ **Hope this works for now, next one might not be up until next week if I'm lucky to get it up by then.**_

 _ **Next chapter has a slight time skip in it, but it'll be in Loki's point third person. Getting a little see of how his stay at Stark Tower has been, but expect nightmares and sickness along the way.**_

 _ **Also I've decided to keep Thor from coming for a while, so this won't fully follow the timeline of the Avengers. It won't be too long, but maybe after Tony and Loki get a little closer.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Life

_**Well I'm certainly more glad now that this new plot has gotten quite an attention span, I was almost afraid it wouldn't be worth the work. Sorry to keep you all waiting, hope this will make up for it.**_

 _ **This chapter we have a time skip for Loki and Kira, to get an idea of how they've been living since living in Stark Tower. Loki has some nightmares and sickness so be prepared for some explicit stuff but not too much, and a little talk between him and Tony. Getting an understanding of each other, or a better one at least.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Dream sequence:_

" _NOOOO!" Loki screamed and thrashed as the horrid creatures holding him down tore off his clothes. He screamed as their disgusting hands grabbed and groped at his abused body, and paled when he saw a large purple titan smirking lustfully at him._

" _My little godling…you are so exquisite." his deep voice reached Loki's ears and made him tremble terribly. "The stories of your power, and your beauty are none compared to what I have now."_

" _I'm…not yours…" he dared say the words._

" _You are mine, you will always be mine." one hand reached down and as the smaller hands left him the larger one forced his legs apart._

" _Please no…" Loki's face was wet with tears, pain and fear, regret and shame, all pouring from his once proud green eyes._

" _You are mine, no one else will want you." right as he positioned himself between the pale legs Loki let out a shriek._

 _End dream sequence._

"NOO!" Loki woke up in a cold sweat, sitting upright in the bed before he scrambled out of the sheets and into the bathroom. Quickly lifting the toilet lid he bent down and vomited into the bowl, bringing up all of his stomach contents.

"Ugh…" he felt so sick, these damned nightmares wouldn't stop. He'd been having so many for weeks now it was almost impossible to get some sleep.

"WWAAAAHHH! WAAAAHHH!" his precious baby's crying caught his ears. Kira had woken up with him, but from the sound of the cry she was likely distressed or cranky. Loki quickly but carefully pulled himself up from the floor, wiped his mouth and gargled mouthwash, nausea still deep in his head, and made his way over to the cradle Kira slept in.

"I'm here darling I'm here." He carefully lifted her up and she went from loudly crying to making tiny whimpers. "I didn't mean to wake you, mummy's sorry." he sat down on the bed and rocked her gently, and she began to slowly fall back asleep.

Loki and Kira had been living in Stark Tower for over a month now, and to be perfectly honest Loki had been shocked that a mortal like Stark would even consider giving him a home and shelter. He was not from their realm, and Kira was not a normal child for Midgard, and yet these mortals had offered them a place to stay and food to go in their bellies. Fury had of coursed come to visit at least once a week if not that other man Coulson, and there were others living in the tower besides Stark yet they treated Loki and Kira like guests.

The last time Loki had been on Midgard was over two centuries ago, and it was nothing like it was now. It was more advanced, bigger in structure and population, maybe not as advanced as Asgard's technology but still it was an improvement. The tower itself was designed and created by Anthony Stark Loki's supposed protector, and everything in it belonged to the man. He was also incredibly wealthy for a mortal; he provided everything Loki and Kira needed.

"Mr. Odinson, forgive me but do you require medical attention?" the voice of JARVIS, Stark's computerized butler that protected the entire tower came into the room. Loki might not have known much about Midgardian technology, but he knew enough about JARVIS.

"No, no I am fine." he would be at least, the vomiting had not happened in a long while with the nightmares.

"Are you sure? Mr. Stark has asked I report any illnesses or distress you may have."

"I assure you JARVIS I shall live, I only need to hydrate myself." a good glass of water would help his stomach. Thankfully he had some bottles under the sink.

"I see, then I must inform you that Mr. Stark will have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes. Ms. Potts is there too, they would like to see you this morning." Loki glanced at the clock, it was nearly eight thirty this morning. He remembered waking up before at two fifteen, and Kira had been fed that time but the nightmare came afterwards.

"Thank you JARVIS, tell them I will be there." the AI left him alone, or so he believed it had. Loki saw Kira was not asleep, instead awake and no doubt would be hungry again. Loki carefully sat her back down and grabbed his long black bathrobe. He wrapped Kira up in her little purple blanket and changed her before leaving the confinements of his room.

The rooms Stark provided for them were done, but with Kira being so small and just a little over a month old Loki felt safer keeping her close. Stark didn't argue and said it was fine, he understood the bond between mother and child so he allowed Loki to keep her in his room. He was good to them, and Loki didn't understand why. He would ask today, he wanted some answers and due to Stark's schedule he had not been able to speak with the man alone.

"There you two are." Ms. Potts, or Pepper as she preferred, greeted Loki and Kira with a kind smile. "Coffee Loki?"

"Please." he nodded and sat down with Kira still in his arms.

"Good morning you three." Stark went and poured himself a huge cup. "Pancakes Loki or do you want something else?"

"Pancakes are fine." Loki was about to undo his robe to let Kira feed, but Pepper held out a bottle.

"Here, why don't you let me feed her this morning so you can eat? You look exhausted." Loki had let her hold Kira before, and watch her for a few hours, but feed her…he wasn't sure. "You did pump this yourself, I promise I'll hand her back after you finish eating." Loki still wasn't sure, but his stomach was growling and Kira needed nourishment.

"A-Alright." he carefully handed Kira to Pepper, and when the bottle was presented Kira immediately latched onto the nipple. Her suckling noises were small but could be heard, and it made Loki's heart warm.

"How many do you want Lokes?" Stark turned to him. Loki noticed unlike him and Pepper, Stark was fully dressed in jeans, black tennis shoes, and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. His hair was even combed back and trimmed nicely, normally he'd be wearing a tank top and sweat pants in the morning if not the same outfit he wore the day before.

"Five please, are you going somewhere?"

"Nah, I've just been up since early this morning working on the Mark VI. Decided to start a bit sooner so I can go over some plans." he turned back to cooking the pancakes. "Also, if you're up for it we can take Kira to the park nearby."

"I suppose…where have Captain Rodgers and Ms. Romanoff gone to?"

"Nat and Steve are with Clint on a mission for SHIELD, they'll be back later. Bruce is still asleep he had a rough night." Loki sat down at the table and watched as Pepper cooed and fed Kira. He liked the woman she was kind to him, but his trust would be earned later on.

"Here we are my famous Stark Pancakes and hot maple syrup!" Tony placed a plate of the cakes in front of him, and Loki prepared himself a cup of coffee.

"They're only famous because it's the only thing you know how to cook Tony." Pepper laughed.

"It is not, I can cook pizza too." she rolled her eyes.

"In the microwave."

"Hey it counts for something." Pepper rolled her eyes and Loki just dug into his food. He had to admit for a man who supposedly couldn't cook the pancakes were always delicious. If he wanted anything else Pepper could easily make it, but Loki didn't want them to always cook.

"Stark…"

"Yes?"

"If I may…could we speak privately later?" Stark stared for a minute.

"Sure, after you eat we'll talk." Loki nodded and kept eating. His appetite was satisfied and his stomach stopped growling after a while. Pepper handed Kira over and put the dishes in the dishwasher, and then left to go shower. She had the day off so she would be out mostly, so it would be just him and Stark today. "So what's up?" Loki sighed, it would not be easy to talk.

"I want to know why, why are you helping me and my child?"

"Because you needed it, couldn't just let you get locked away somewhere." Stark sipped his second cup of coffee.

"But why? You don't know me very well if not at all."

"Well…call it my gut."

"What?" Loki was confused.

"It means that I had a feeling you weren't going to do anything evil, especially not in the state you were in. According to Fury you appeared through a black hole and you were so ill you looked like you could fall over any moment. I think you would've if you didn't have Kira in your arms." Loki looked down at Kira, she'd gone back to sleep.

"So based on an internal feeling you decided to take us in, sentiment."

"Something like that, and based on how you've been progressing I'd say you're doing alright. It took almost a whole week for you to completely heal, and after that you've been up and down with nightmares. I wouldn't let you go when you're still a mess."

"I am not a mess." Loki knew what he meant, but he wasn't that.

"You are, you can barely get through the day without exhausting yourself. You have your magic yeah, but isn't it still a little weak because of what happened?" Loki paled.

"It…it is back and I use it but…"

"Calm down." Stark held up a hand. "We don't want you to go into another episode right? I didn't mean to scare you, but listen Loki…I'm helping you because you need it. By the time you're back on your feet it'll be your choice to leave or stay, but you'll have to check in with SHIELD from time to time."

"I have nowhere else to go." Loki let a tear fall. "I don't have a home."

"You can have one here, provided you help out. If anything you can be like Barton and Romanoff, work as a consultant team member of SHIELD. One thing though…you said you lived in Asgard, are they going to come looking for you?" Loki shook his head.

"They can't, the Bifrost is gone."

"The Bifrost, the Einstein-Rosen rainbow bridge that connects Asgard to all the nine realms?" Loki nodded.

"Unless they are able to repair it they cannot come after me, and I don't want them to." he couldn't go back to Asgard, he would be imprisoned and his baby girl would be taken from him. He knew Odin would lock him up, but he couldn't go back.

"Well look…if by chance anyone does come then we'll just tell them they can't."

"It's not that simple, they'll bring guards to steal me away. My child…" he held Kira a little closer.

"Hey." Stark walked around the counter and stopped a few inches away. "Look I can mention this to Fury, after that little incident in New Mexico with your brother he's going to want all the details. Now what we can do is have you talk to Natasha and Fury together, you can tell them how you ended up here and why you don't want to go back to Asgard. If anything they can make you a citizen."

"A citizen of Midgard? That will not sit well with the Allfather."

"Yeah well if it at least gives you time it'll work, besides…I like having you around."

"Do you?" he hadn't expected that.

"Maybe at first I was a bit cautious and all, but just having you around makes it easier here. Also with Steve and Bruce, but you…it's like you fit into the puzzle." Loki was stunned; these people wanted him to stay? To be friends?

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, I didn't have any good friend experiences in Asgard."

"Didn't you and Thor have friends?" another shake of Loki's head came.

"They were Thor's friends; I only tagged along because Thor made me. They didn't like me, but we tolerated each other to an extent. I didn't fight like they did, I was more of a trickster in battle and it was mocked often. I did a lot for them, and I rarely got gratitude for it." Tony sighed.

"Yeah I know what that's like. My old man wasn't exactly parental material after my mom died, and I tried everything to gain his attention or favor and after a while I just did things my own way. I made excellent grades, top of my class, even if I was your typical rich boy skirt chaser nothing I did was ever good enough for Howard Stark. People often used me because of the name, the only real friend I actually had was Rhodey until Pepper came along. All my other assistants tried to seduce or steal from me, and yet she was the only one good enough to run a whole company under my watch. I was surprised, but we're good friends and she earns her way in everything."

"What about Banner and Rodgers?"

"Eh we became friends after Fury recruited us, Cap's a bit old school because he's from old school seventy years back, and Banner…well he's a nice guy with a split personality…a giant green split personality with breathtaking anger issues. Either way he's easy to be around when he's calm, and he's a good man underneath that rugged exterior." Loki laughed.

"And Barton and Romanoff?" Tony shrugged.

"Just got acquainted after a while, and now we're friends. I help SHIELD out a lot, so if you do the same you'll earn a place here, but you don't have to decide right away."

"Stark you are overwhelming me." Loki took in a breath, he had Kira in his arms he couldn't have an anxiety attack now.

"Sorry…just trying to help out here." Loki smiled.

"You already have…you've given me a roof over my head, otherwise my daughter and I would be out on the street. Listen Stark I don't wish to intrude any longer than I have to, but I intend to repay you somehow for what you've done thus far." Stark just smiled.

"Well don't think on it too much, just take your time to take care of Kira and I can speak with Fury later on when you're ready." he held out his hand for Loki to shake. Loki didn't want to be touched, ever, not after what happened to him…but…perhaps a simple handshake wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you." he shook it hesitantly and pulled back almost a second after.

"You're welcome, and listen I'm going to be busy in an hour until lunch. What do you say about that walk in the park afterwards?" Loki looked at the clock, it had almost been an entire two hours since he came down here. Lunch would be ready at one, and Stark would be in his workshop until then.

"F…Fine." He hadn't been out of the tower since they arrived, and Loki decided that if he wanted to heal from the wounds those beasts gave him he would have to take it slow…but he would start a new life. Not just for him, but for Kira too.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch. If you need me or anything else just ask JARVIS." with that said Stark disappeared to his workshop, and Loki took Kira upstairs to their rooms to get dressed.

'For my darling child, I will get stronger.'

 _ **I know it's kind of sappy at the end but at least this way Loki can try and rebuild his life with Kira. Tony doesn't know the whole story with Loki, but he will later when they get closer to each other. I want this to kind of build up before Loki can get completely comfortable with the Avengers, to show that he can make his own friends instead of being forced.**_

 _ **Next chapter I'm going to let Loki have some alone time with the other members, mainly Natasha and Banner. I think besides Tony those two are the main ones who can click the most with Loki because of their pasts and monstrous ways…to an extent at least. At the end I'll throw something in with Fury and Tony, getting an update on Loki's condition but something else too. Nothing on Thanos yet, he won't show up for a good while. Thor…well I haven't decided when to bring him in yet but we'll see how things go first.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Help

_**Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I wanted to start off by thanking all you whom have reviewed and put this fic in your favorites thus far, it warms my heart that this fic is loved even if it's not that far into the plot yet. Plenty of reviews make my day, and I love how you all pitch in your own thoughts and ideas.**_

 _ **Alright now this chapter has Loki making a few more friends, ones who help him realize he can heal better if he has support from those who understand him, in a way. Tony and Fury have a chat, and then I warn you there will be a cliffhanger at the end. Loki has opened up a bit thus far, and I will let him open up a little more in this chapter.**_

 _ **Warning: mentions of past bullying**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Morning Nat."

"Clint, Bruce." the redheaded former Russian assassin entered the kitchen early one morning, hoping to start the day off easy unless she got a last minute call from Fury. It was supposed to be her day off, and normally while most spies don't take days off Fury ordered her to take it. Barton was off too, but he would have to leave early in the morning for whatever other business there was with SHIELD.

"You're up a little late aren't you? Usually you're up before the crack of dawn." Nat smirked.

"I was, I just didn't leave my room until I smelled coffee." she had on a long violet robe, underneath some average woman pjs. "Anyone seen Stark?" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"He's never up this early, well except a few times but that's all."

"I wouldn't be so sure; I mean Loki has him up more than usual, even more than Pepper could ever do."

"I heard that." speak of the devil Pepper walked into the kitchen with Steve. Everyone was still dressed in their night clothes or at least something similar but decent. "Tony's knocked out, I think he spent most of the night on those suits again." she rolled her eyes.

"His one true love…never lets anyone else have them." Steve sat down at the table.

"Anyone seen Loki?" Nat looked at the others.

"I asked Jarvis just a bit ago, he's still asleep so is Kira. Jarvis will tell us when he wakes."

" _Ms. Potts."_

"There we go…yes Jarvis?"

" _Mr. Loki is awake, he seems ill though. My readings indicate he has a slight fever and his heartrate is a bit unsteady."_

"Did he have another nightmare?"

" _Not from what I can tell Ms. Potts."_ Pepper sighed.

"And the baby?"

" _Still sleeping, healthy."_

"Good, please tell Loki to stay put someone will go check on him."

" _Of course."_ Jarvis 'went away'.

"I'll go, think someone can make some food for Loki?"

"I will, there's some oatmeal in the cabinet." Pepper stood up.

"I'll help Bruce, just need to be careful." Natasha had her mixed feelings on Loki, though she didn't think he was a danger to them. He showed up a battered mess, with a newborn too. Tony took him in, gave him a roof and food, and he seemed grateful but he kept his distance. She didn't fully trust Loki, but she would keep an open mind.

"Ok." she and Bruce knew where Loki's room was, Jarvis would grant them access. Nat knocked on the door, and Loki answered. His face was flushed and his eyes were weary.

"Morning Loki, can we come in?" he nodded and let them pass. "Jarvis said you have a slight fever, will you let Bruce examine you?"

"I don't…" he paused as his swayed slightly, but Bruce helped him stand.

"You look terrible." Bruce stated. "Listen, just a quick examination on you and Kira, and we'll see how it goes alright?" after Loki gave a quick nod Bruce helped him over to the bed and Nat checked on Kira. She felt the baby's forehead, it didn't feel warm. She was sleeping fine, so damn adorable.

"Kira seems fine, of course I'm not a doctor."

"How do you feel Loki?" Bruce felt his forehead again. "You're about burning up."

"Weak…tired."

"Any chills? Nausea? Aches?"

"My head…it feels heavy…and it throbs." Bruce hummed after listening to his heart, and checking his eyes, ears, and throat.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes…like a hammer to my brain."

"How long has it been hurting, and where did it start?" Loki pointed to his temples. "It's either a nasty headache or a migraine, so you'll need to stay in bed the rest of the day."

"I need to care for Kira."

"You won't be any good if you aren't well." Natasha stood up. "Jarvis and I will keep watch over her."

"I…"

"Loki you need to rest and regain your strength." Bruce made him lay back. "I'll get you some painkillers from the infirmary, and you'll need to stay hydrated and eat light foods. Dry toast, some soup, and water, but most of all…rest."

"Kira…"

"Agent Romanoff is more than capable of handling a month old baby, she's good with them."

"If it makes you feel better I won't take her out of the room. I'll feed and change her with you around, but you have to stay in bed." Loki stared at her.

"You won't leave?"

"I won't unless necessary." she promised.

"Alright."

"Okay then, you two sit tight and I'll go get the meds and the food. I'll let Pepper know what's going on too." Bruce left them alone.

"Okay, Loki did you pump any milk?" Loki nodded and pointed at the mini fridge in the corner of the room. Natasha walked over and saw three full bottles inside, as odd as it was for a man to have breast milk it was the main source of nourishment for Kira. They didn't know much about her…anatomy, but Loki's body despite its weakened state made enough for the little one to eat. He would pump up to six bottles a day, sometimes four.

"Aahh…" Kira started to wake up, she wanted her mommy.

"Here we go." Natasha picked the little one up and checked her diaper. It was dry; Loki must've changed her sometime before. "Time to eat little one." she sat down on the rocker, and placed the nipple at Kira's mouth to which she gladly suckled.

"She likes you." Natasha looked over to Loki, still laying down but staring at her.

"She's a sweet baby, but you're her mom."

"Yes, but she still likes you and Ms. Potts." Loki closed his eyes for a minute. "I still don't understand."

"Understand?"

"Why you're all helping me, helping us." he looked at Kira. "No one has ever stuck their necks out for me like this…not even my…foster family."

"Well we couldn't just leave you there, and I don't know what Asgard thinks of us mortals but we don't just leave a man down when he needs help." she paused, and decided to ask. "We know the Norse Myths, but what's myth and what's fact we don't know."

"You wish to ask me about my life in Asgard."

"You don't' have to tell me everything, it's just talk. Anything you tell me doesn't leave this room."

"And what about Jarvis? Or Barton?"

"Jarvis is run by Tony Stark, but if you ask him he will keep it quiet. Tony's not one to spill secrets though, so he won't pry. Clint, well he will likely find out on his own…he's good at reading people. I wouldn't worry though." Loki looked away, but turned his gaze back to Natasha quickly after.

"What questions do you have?"

"Well for one…what's Asgard like?" Loki snorted.

"It's what you would likely read in the myths, completely gender based to where the men are meant to fight and provide for their families, while the women bear children and keep house to please their men. The men train day in and day out, and drink when they finish to tell countless tales of battle over and over again, and the women just praise them like they're the sun itself."

"You're not a warrior though, correct?"

"I am a seidr bearer, or a sorcerer if you prefer. I could never lift a weapon made by an Aesir, nor could I be strong and fight like one so I stuck to my books and magic. It didn't go well with the other warriors though."

"You were adopted by Odin, the king and his son Thor was heir." she'd read up some of the myths, she knew Loki had been adopted but had questions about his heritage.

"Yes." his eyes hardened. "It was far from glamorous as some might imagine. Being the son of the king does not mean you have eternal happiness, at least that's what I learned at an early age. Thor was always praised for everything he did, whether it be battle or at the very least mere laughter, he always got the glory and the love. I was belittled because I couldn't fight like him, though I didn't exactly express it."

"Showing emotion in warrior society is a sign of weakness." he stared at her. "I learned that when I was young, very young."

"Oh?" she might as well tell him, he opens up to her she'll open up to him to help.

"I was raised in a place called 'The Red Room'. I didn't have any family, and I was brought there when I was small. When I was eight years old I began training, combat, acrobatics, and schooling to become an assassin, the most dangerous there was. We didn't have anything special like birthdays or parties, every day it was training. The stronger ones moved up but the weaker…" she paused.

"Killed." Loki spoke as if he read her thoughts.

"Yeah, and it never changed. We would often have dance lessons, learn a routine and do it over and over again to make us stronger. To make us…unbreakable." she looked down, Kira was about finished with her bottle.

"You were raised as a tool of war."

"Yeah, but it's different now." that was all she would say, and Loki didn't push.

"The children of Asgard are not allowed to fight until they reach an appropriate age, they have to be adolescents. Thor and I would often train with the same tutors, but while they were impressed with him they treated me like I was fragile. Of course I asked Odin to have different tutors, but he didn't see reasons why. Mother, his wife Frigga, taught me magic and let me study…and it was seen as a feminine nature." he growled.

"Thor didn't help you?" Loki scoffed.

"That fool thought I would grow out of it, and be more like him and Odin. More or less I became good at throwing daggers, and I knew healing arts so I could help if one of his friends were wounded in a fight. I struggled a lot in fights, and yet Thor kept it up to push me further…he just didn't understand."

"Did his friends tease you?"

"That's a minor way of putting it." Loki looked away. "Two of them, Sif and Fandral, were the worst of them all. Sif is the only female warrior in Asgard, and she was praised just like Thor because she didn't want to be like the other women. I tried to befriend her because I thought we had common ground, but she was like them. She hated me because I was different, and she was jealous of the bond Thor and I had as children."

"She wanted Thor, and you were in the way." he nodded.

"The wench went so far as to humiliate me when Thor wasn't around, one day I was reading a book my mother gave me under my favorite tree in the gardens, and she came over with two others and snatched it. Fandral was there too, and she gave it to him. I demanded it back, and they laughed at me…saying knowledge was a waste on me. Fandral opened it and tore out some pages, and Sif threw it in the mud. They then started throwing mud and rocks at me, and I tried to fight them off but was overpowered."

"You didn't tell Thor?"

"He wouldn't have believed me, he never did. I remember the night I got back at Sif, it was after she'd shoved me into a pit in front of several other warriors. Nightfall came, and I snuck into her room and cut off all her golden hair. I had hoped she would be bald, but when her hair grew back black like mine, it was even better." he laughed at the memory.

"You were bullied while Thor was loved, Loki you should've told someone."

"Don't patronize me Ms. Romanoff; it wouldn't have mattered if I did. Thor never knew the real me, though he may claim he did. Frigga was the only one who ever loved me, even after…" he paused. Right after he went quiet Kira finished her bottle.

"Hey." Bruce came back with the meds and food. "Sorry it took so long, Tony was asking questions."

"Kira's finished, I'll burp and change her." Natasha stood up and walked over to the drawers with Kira's clothes inside, and after picking out a cute pink outfit she sat back down and Kira burped seconds afterward. Her diaper was changed and her clothes were on, now Natasha had to ask something else. "Loki you need to rest, do you mind if I take Kira out of the room for a bit?"

"Sure, Jarvis keep an eye on them please?"

" _Of course Mr. Loki."_ the computer responded back. He didn't want to keep Kira locked in here with him all day, if he was sick he didn't want her getting sick too.

"I'll be back in two hours, promise." Natasha smiled at him and left with the baby. She walked out into the little sitting area, and there sat Tony and Clint. "You heard all that?"

"Yeah." Clint spoke. "Just wanted to keep watch on you both." he smiled at Kira.

"I'm surprised he talked to you." Tony sipped some coffee. "Took him a while to open up to me."

"He's probably sick of just talking to you." Clint laughed. "I'm a bit surprised too though."

"What's he got to lose?"

"I don't know Nat, I know the guy's down on his luck but I still have my doubts."

"Barton I think we can at least give him the BOTD, he can't go back to Asgard and he's not caused any trouble. You know I don't go around sharing my tales with everyone."

"Yeah, but still. Hey Jarvis pull up the feed with Banner and Loki please?"

" _Mr. Stark do you wish me to do so?"_ the computer had to double check with Tony.

"Go on Jarvis." Tony's main screen turned on, and they were viewing the spot between Loki and Banner.

 _Loki's room:_

"Here we go…how's that feel?" Banner had given Loki the medicine just a few minutes ago, and it seemed to be working. His body, his headache went away but the nausea only let up a bit.

"Better, but still sick." Loki mumbled.

"Yeah well eat the soup and drink the water, it'll help." Banner checked him over again. Loki remained silent for the time being, but he was still plagued why these mortals would help him so much. He wanted to get better, but once he did where would he go? Would they make him leave? Stark had already said no, but still.

"I am a monster." he whispered but Banner heard him.

"What makes you say that?"

"My kind is naturally monstrous, I should've realized it sooner." he thought back to when Odin told him the truth that day in the vault. When he touched the Casket of Ancient Winters, and his hands turned blue…he thought it was a curse, but Odin told him no. He told Loki he found him abandoned in a temple, and he took him as a weapon of war. He raised him alongside Thor, and never showed him the same amount of love as his golden heir.

"Is it because of your father?" Loki glared at Banner.

"He's not my father, he never was."

"Sorry, is it because Odin didn't tell you anything?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah well Loki if you see yourself as a monster, then you'll probably fit right in here." Loki stared at him. "Natasha is a former assassin for Russia, Clint has a troubled past that almost got him killed, Tony is the son of a man who used to build weapons for all kinds of agencies and followed in his own footsteps for a while, and me…well I'm a science experiment gone wrong."

"How?"

"I have another side of me, the 'Other Guy' I call him. I'm actually the good side, but when I'm threatened or feel angry he comes out. He's huge and green, and you don't want to get on his worse side." that would be all he'd say, but Loki could tell there was more. "We're all monsters Loki, or we were…" Banner gave a light smile. "Yet we're all here protecting Earth from its most dangerous threats."

"You don't understand…"

"I think we might, at least some of us might. They seem to like you."

"They don't know me." Loki shook his head.

"They can try if you let them, take it from me. After the other guy was made I tried my best to hide, away from where no one could find me to lay low. I became a doctor so I could help people, and I learned to meditate so I could keep him under control. Natasha found me after a while and Fury offered me a place in the Avengers, and it wasn't easy."

"You're here though."

"Yeah, because I've got help…and friends here; Steve is a soldier who slept in ice for seventy years, and he's just as good as the rest of us. You just have to focus on your daughter and yourself, so eat up and sleep when you're done. Those meds will make you feel sleepy after a full stomach." he patted Loki's arm.

"Banner." Bruce stopped. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Loki watched the man leave and sat up to start eating the soup before it went cold. He wondered why they shared their stories with him, but he shared part of his too. His senses told him he could trust these people, but he still kept his guard up.

He would think on it later, if he felt better when he woke up he would go and speak to Stark.

 _Meanwhile:_

"Hey Nick." Tony walked into his favorite living room where Nick Fury and Pepper were waiting on him.

"Stark, how're your guests doing?"

"Well Kira is a baby which is normal, and Loki…well Loki is ill but alright otherwise."

"Ill?"

"He's still weak from before, but Bruce is helping."

"No problems?"

"Zilch." Tony looked at Pepper. "He had a rather warming talk with Bruce and Nat earlier." Fury frowned.

"What'd he say?"

"Well basically that he didn't have a happy childhood and he's angry at his adopted family for lying to him. He's asleep now though."

"Yeah well keep an eye on him still, but I need to ask you Stark. When he's recovered what do you want to do?" Tony shrugged.

"He seems fine staying here, could make him an Avenger."

"Stark you don't know him, can't just have him join when we don't know much about his past."

"Well maybe if he's up to it he'll share, and we can test him too." Pepper stared at Tony.

"Tony I'm surprised at you, you trust him?"

"Don't you?"

"Stark…" Fury started but Tony wouldn't hear any of it.

"Look guys I feel sorry for him and I trust my gut. He's got a kid why put her in danger if he wanted to start trouble?"

"Tony we're not saying he's evil, we just need to be cautious."

"I know but come on guys, Fury you said it yourself he needed help. I get the council might not like it but you've got bigger problems than me babysitting a Norse God." Fury sighed.

"Maybe, but I'll consider it. If he cooperates and talks, then we can decide if he'll join or not; one note though, we don't know if any other Asgardians will show up. If anything he could've done something up there that might jeopardize his stay here. I'll have Phil stop by when he's ready, just don't freak the guy out."

"Wouldn't dream of it, and Fury…anything new on the tesseract?" Fury shook his head.

"The thing just glows and sits there, but Selvig is keeping watch on it."

"What about the council? They were intending on using it for…" Pepper was interrupted when Fury held up his hand.

"Right now we aren't, since Loki showed up I don't want to risk anything or anyone else popping out of that thing. It's in a new area, only certain people have access to it and the council right now doesn't know about Loki."

"What'd you tell them?" Tony frowned.

"Nothing yet, they still think we're running tests but I can't keep quiet for long. If Loki can talk before they find out, then it might make things easier. I'm not saying rush, but we don't have a lot of time. When he gets better I want you and Nat to talk to him, try to at least have him tell us if anything or anyone will come after him because we need to be prepared." Tony wasn't so sure on that, it was one thing to get Loki to talk, but to be prepared for something they had no idea about, anything that could risk the Earth's safety…it was a long shot.

"Okay I'll do it, but don't expect an immediate answer right away. And if the council does show their face around here, then I'll do what I must to protect Loki and Kira. The others will too."

"I know, just a warning. I need to get back but call me and I'll send Phil when he's ready." with that said Fury left the room and Pepper and Tony were alone.

"Hey Jarvis."

" _Yes sir?"_

"How's Loki now?"

" _Still sleeping sir."_

"And Kira?"

" _Ms. Romanoff is with her now, seems to be attached to the child."_

"Okay, tell me when he wakes up."

" _As you wish sir."_ Tony sighed.

"This ain't gonna be easy Pep."

"I know Tony, I know."

 _ **I hope you liked it, next one will likely be up after I update two other fics.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have another time skip, but not too long. Tony and Loki are going to talk it out and Loki will decide what he has to do to ensure his safety and Kira's. Coulson will appear, but will Loki talk to him? The council…will they find out? Basically means…what's Loki going to do if he has nowhere else to go?**_

 _ **I know the characters seem non-canon, but hey why not? Tony, Natasha, and Banner all seem to understand what Loki's gone through, but he still has trust issues. Loki's going to make a new choice next chapter, but you'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	5. Choose

_**Sorry for the wait all, been busy with other things besides fics.**_

 _ **Before I go along with the small chapter summary I would ask some of you to please say a prayer for my friend AnnaBoleyna1536, her great grandma passed last week before Thanksgiving. If you find it in your heart to do so please pray for her and her family.**_

 _ **Now this chapter we have another skip ahead, this time a little more healing for Loki. Here he's going to talk with Stark more, and he's going to figure out what's best for him and Kira. As for the threat of Thanos, well that won't be happening anytime soon yet; I want to get further along before I bring big and ugly out.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Two and a half weeks later:_

Time had passed since Loki arrived on Midgard, and so far things had picked up for him and Kira since he was brought to Stark Tower. His body had healed from its wounds internally and externally, and he regained some of his weight. He would still have the nightmares come, but when he went to sleep at night he felt more secure and that helped keep them away some nights.

In this time he spent with the mortals Loki admitted to himself that they weren't as pitiful or weak as he'd thought, not since the last time he was here before Thor's banishment. The mortals had grown despite their short lives, and it felt so strange being here but…not really. They treated him well, helped him care for his child, gave him a home and food, even clothes and for Kira. Why they were doing this…they said it was to help, but what for? Why help a fallen god, why help a creature from another realm? Why help…a monster?

' _We're all monsters here.'_

The one named Bruce Banner, with the alternate personality 'The Hulk' or 'The Other Guy', claimed everyone here was a monster. Stark used to make weapons that harmed other humans, Romanoff was a former assassin trained to kill from a young age, Rodgers and Barton fought in wars, and Banner…well if Banner felt angry or threatened the green beast would come and smash everything. Banner himself was harmless, but not the hulk.

He learned a lot, foolish of him perhaps, but he liked these mortals. Despite his once weakened state Loki's senses told him they would not harm him or Kira. If he'd ended up back in Asgard he might've been locked up and Kira would've been taken. Here he was healed and given medical treatment, and they allowed him to stay as long as he needed. Thor…no he would not think of Thor right now, he would not allow the memory of Thor to take over again.

"Loki." Loki had been nursing Kira when Pepper walked into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Bruce wanted me to remind you to come by for a quick checkup when you're done." she smiled; the woman had a kind spirit that almost reminded him of Frigga. "Do you want me to watch Kira?"

"Sure." Kira finished nursing after that, and after Loki settled her down under an odd colorful baby item with toys dangling down for her to reach at. "Where is he?"

"One level below, room six."

"Thank you." Loki took the elevator down; he was comfortable with letting Pepper watch Kira. His baby girl really liked the woman; he wondered why she didn't have any children of her own.

"Ah there you are." Bruce greeted him when he walked in. "Sit down on the table will you? Take off your shirt." Loki did so, though he was still hesitant with anyone touching his body he knew Banner wouldn't lay a finger against him. The others went as far as a simple clap on the shoulder or pat on the back, gently though, and that's how far it had gotten. "Are you having anymore nightmares?"

"On and off."

"Have the migraines stopped or have they kept coming?"

"I haven't had one in a week, I'm glad for it." it was just the usual, Loki just wanted to get better for himself and Kira. He ate well, exercised as asked by Banner, and made time to take it easy while caring for Kira.

"Good, you're doing better. Your vitals are improving, and you're gaining more weight which is good. Kira's doing well too I hear."

"Yes, she's getting her nutrition and she's getting bigger." Kira was almost three months old, Loki was happy to have her with him here.

"Glad to hear it, oh and before I forget Tony said Fury was coming by to see you." Loki paled a bit. "It's nothing serious from what I know, just wants to talk."

"Alright." he hadn't seen the director of shield since just after he'd arrived. "When is he coming?" Banner checked his watch.

"I'd say in an hour, but Fury tends to be early. Tony wants to see you too."

"Where is he?"

"In his lab, you can take Kira if you want." Loki nodded; he wanted his baby back right now. Out of everyone who seemed to be fine with him Stark was the strangest. He seemed to understand Loki more than the others, being on the end of a father's neglect and disappointment. Stark told him about his father, and they seemed to develop a friendship through it. Stark liked him and Kira, and they had some common ground.

"How'd it go?" when he walked back into his room for Kira Pepper was there still.

"Fine, I'm improving on my weight and I'm in no immediate danger." small humor there. Loki took Kira from Pepper and thanked her for watching while he was away.

"Oh and Loki?"

"Yes?" he turned back to her.

"You don't have to worry about any of us hurting you here, I hope you know that now." he gave her a slight smile and a nod before he left. Stark's lab was just a floor up, but it made Loki wonder why he'd want to talk up there. He'd been to Stark's lab before, but it wasn't safe for a baby.

" _Mr. Loki."_ the AI Jarvis called to Loki as he entered the elevator.

"Yes Jarvis?"

" _Mr. Stark knows you are coming and he wanted to tell you the laboratory has been organized for Kira and you."_

"Organized?"

" _He has put away all his dangerous tools and metals, out of courtesy to you."_ Loki almost didn't believe it, of all the things Stark was courtesy had not shown itself yet. Friendliness and kindness yes, but courtesy no.

"Thank you." they arrived on the floor, and as Loki stepped off he spotted Stark at a table working with some gadget. "Stark." Kira cooed after he called the man.

"Hey there Loki, how are you?"

"Fine, Banner says I'm doing better."

"You look better, and Kira?"

"She's fine obviously." Stark chuckled.

"She has a good mommy." Loki blushed slightly. "I guess Bruce told you Fury is coming?" Loki nodded. "He's gonna bring Agent Coulson, they just want to talk."

"I can't tell them about…"

"You don't have to, I cleared that with him. Granted he knows you went through hell, but the details don't have to be known yet. Although…it's about the council."

"What do they want? Do they know?" Tony shrugged.

"I'm not sure, he said he'd tell us when he got here." Kira was looking all around the room, curious by the wires and metals she could see. "I think she likes this place."

"She seems to be curious by anything shiny." Loki gave a small smile.

" _Sir, forgive me for interrupting but Director Fury and Agent Coulson are here."_

"Send them up Jarvis." Stark put down his tools and wiped his hands down of the black substance on them. "Sit down if you want." Loki complied, and a moment later the director and his agent entered the lab.

"Tony, you cleaned up." the one known as Coulson looked around.

"Yeah well when you've got a newborn baby around you need to play it safe or your CEO will have your guts for garters." the director smirked.

"Pepper's got you good Tony." he looked to Loki with his one good eye. "How are you Loki?"

"I'm fine, your doctor is a good man."

"He's not our doctor, but I'm glad he's helped you. Now…for why we're here it's about the council." Loki stiffened slightly. "They know."

"What?" Tony stared at Fury and Coulson. "How?"

"One of the agents that worked with Selvig on the Tesseract slipped up, he's been suspended for it. At first they wanted to have you brought in for questioning, but when I showed them the medical reports upon your arrival they backed down."

"What do they want with me?"

"As of right now nothing, I told them you've been under watch with me since you came. They are suspicious, but so long as you keep low and cause no issues they won't be coming around."

"So he has nothing to worry about." Stark walked over to them.

"For now yes, and hopefully never." Coulson answered. "We also have this…" he pulled a folder from his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Loki bounced Kira as she started getting fussy.

"Documents to make you a citizen." Loki's eyes widened, and then turned to Stark.

"I did tell you they might."

"You've been on our world for nearly three months, and it doesn't look like you plan on going back to Asgard anytime soon. This way you can stay permanently, of course you don't have to choose right away."

"This…this is only for me? What about Kira?" the two men exchanged a look.

"Did you have her just as you entered the portal? Or right before?" Loki looked down at Kira.

"Just…moments before." he held her a little closer.

"There's a birth certificate in here for her too, and more to make her a citizen."

"But…I haven't been here long I don't even know if I'll be able to stay. Thor…the Allfather…they won't let me." he felt tears coming, his fear was returning.

"Loki, Loki calm down." Stark was by his side in an instant. "This doesn't have to be an immediate decision right? He has time?"

"Yeah, won't rush but these will stay here until he decides. I wouldn't put it off for too long though." Coulson put the folder down on the table. "Loki…if you're up to it we need to ask a few questions."

"What questions?" Loki was doing his breathing exercises, trying to calm down with Kira still in his arms. Stark would answer for him, for now.

"Concerning how he got here, but if he's not up to answering right now we can return tomorrow."

"No." Loki spoke up. "No, no let's get this over with."

"Are you sure?" Stark had concern on his face.

"Yes." Loki adjusted himself in the seat, getting more comfortable. "What do you need?"

"For starters, you came through a portal, a wormhole set by the tesseract…can you tell us how?" Loki took a minute to gather his thoughts.

"I was weakened from the birth…" Loki took a quick breath. "My magic was only enough to escape…but I…" he started trembling.

"Loki easy…" Stark touched his arm. "In and out come on."

"I…teleported myself…when I sensed the tesseract." Fury's one eye widened a bit.

"You sensed it?" Coulson was the first to ask, and Loki nodded.

"They…they put a spell on me…my magic is now linked to the cube. I can sense its power, and I used it to get myself out of there…just after Kira was born." he started breathing again.

"Ok… think that's enough."

"No." Loki shook his head. "No I can do this…I just need…to breathe." he started again. "What else?"

"You can sense the tesseract, is there a chance anyone or anything else could get through like you did?"

"I don't know…I was the only one." they paused.

"Do you think that anyone in Asgard can come after you?"

"They might…but it could be a while before they do. The Bifrost…it's destroyed or at least I believe it is still."

"Bifrost?" Stark turned to Coulson.

"A magic bridge that allows Asgard access to all the nine realms, the only source of transportation unless one is powerful enough to move in and out of the realms…but it requires an immense amount of magic. I believe you know of it Agent Coulson?"

"Yeah, when your brother came here in New Mexico; still have the files."

"I remember that one." Fury sighed. "One more thing…if Thor shows up here again and comes for you…do you want us to protect you from him?" Loki froze for a minute.

"What?" he was near shell-shocked.

"I'm really good at reading people Loki, and I can tell you are not evil. You're not a saint none of us are, but I think you've been punished enough. I want to ask how you ended up wherever you did, but you can tell us when you're ready."

"I will." Loki took in another breath; he had to tell it now. For the sake of his sanity he had to, and from what Banner had said sometimes talking helped. "I…I had been the one who sent the Destroyer here to your realm…but not to harm anyone fatally."

"That big machine that nearly killed Thor?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, because we were at war with another realm…I was trying to ensure Thor would not step in and do something stupid again. I didn't want to kill him but…I wanted to stall him. After he regained his powers I thought I had enough time to secure Asgard's safety and I killed the king of the other realm just before he could kill the Allfather. I was then stopped by Thor before I could finish off the entire realm…in my own anger I tried to kill others that hadn't done me harm. Thor was able to stop me, and he destroyed the bridge with his hammer Mjolnir. We both fell, but Odin caught us just before. I tried to have him see reason, that I thought I was doing what was best…but he only said…'No Loki'." Loki had one tear fall from his eye.

"And then you let go." Stark was stunned.

"I didn't think I would live, I had expected to die in the void. Then I ended up in…his realm." Loki let more tears fall.

"That's enough, no more." Stark gently touched Loki's shoulders.

"Yeah that's enough, alright Loki I'll give you more time to think. Talk it over and next time I come by…hopefully things will be better for you." Fury and Coulson took their opportunity to leave, and Loki did what he could to keep calm remembering he still had Kira in his arms.

"Hey." Stark did an unusual thing and wiped his tears away. "It's okay."

"Is it?" Loki adjusted his daughter in his hold, she sensed his unease but she was cooing. "Is it okay for me to live here? Okay for me to move on? To have a life that I never thought possible?"

"Yeah it is." Stark gave a light smile. "I asked myself the same thing once, after I had this." he pointed to the metal object in his chest, his arc reactor that kept him alive. "I didn't know how to cope at first, but after I got help…unwillingly might I add, things got easier. Pepper helped a good bit, but she's a friend, the only person who's ever put up with me longer than anyone else. I owe her a lot."

"So I owe you and your friends for helping me?"

"Not exactly, but you have a chance to make a clean slate." he looked at Kira. "Both of you do."

"What can I do for your people? My magic will return but…there's no telling when Thor or someone of Asgard will come after me. You can't fight them."

"We can try if you let us."

"You can't risk a war with Asgard."

"It won't come to that, because if Thor is your brother I think he'll try everything to prevent one. Selvig said he and Jane Foster were pretty cozy last time, so perhaps he'll act better than you believe." Loki let more tears fall.

"You don't know what he'll do." he held Kira again.

"Loki we won't let anything happen, I can promise you that we'll help you even more."

"But why? Why help me? I am a monster, a freak, a trickster! What good would me being here give you?" Stark just continued to smile.

"To be honest…I don't know but I can tell you now that we all like you. It takes a lot for anyone to get on everyone's good side here. Bruce and I like your brain, your intelligence, Clint well he'll come around, Nat likes how you study people, better than she can, Pep she likes your mommy side…and well…Rodgers and Coulson like almost everyone."

"And Fury?"

"Him I can't read too well, but I know how he works and he wouldn't go so far for just anyone. Unless he sees some good in you, that's how Nat started out with him. Clint saw good in her and she became a member of SHIELD."

"I still don't understand…"

"Then don't. Just give yourself time, more time to think and pick what you want. Not just for you, but for this little princess too." Stark stroked Kira's little cheek.

"I…I…alright."

"Alright, so are you hungry? I'll have Jarvis order Chinese; get you some of that wanton soup you like and maybe some egg rolls."

"That will be fine." Loki nodded.

"Alright, go on and get some air and I'll call everyone when it comes. Steve and Nat will be by later, just try and keep yourself steady eh?"

"As you wish Stark." Loki stood up and left the lab with Kira. He made it back to his own room and sat on the bed to change her diaper.

"Bah…baa bbbaaa…" Kira kept making silly noises, and Loki just kept smiling.

"What I would do for you my little jewel, I would do anything for you."

They wanted him here, they wanted to help, and they had. Loki was given a choice, a real choice to decide what he wants to do. They could help him more, but if anyone from Asgard showed up he feared the worst. It would be tough, and difficult to adjust to this odd realm…but perhaps there was something here that could give him hope.

 _ **So it's been known now that Loki will be given an opportunity to live on Midgard, but the question is…for how long? Stark and the others want him around, but what can Loki give them in return for everything?**_

 _ **Next chapter we move more along, and Loki chooses what he must do to ensure his daughter's safety and future. Also…there's going to be some more stories on Loki's torture so I advise caution when it's posted. Stark is going to get closer to Loki, and it will get on from there.**_

 _ **I still haven't decided about Thor yet, but there is something I'd like your opinions on. Should I bring Jane Foster in before Thor? If so…should she be briefed in on everything or will she find out after she meets Loki? Give Loki another friend? Or just make her a mutual companion?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Terrors

_**Well once again thank you all for being so patient as I've been working on these chapters. I wish I could update every day but sadly I don't have as much time as I would like.**_

 _ **This chapter we move a little further along into Loki's stay at Stark Tower. Loki and Steve are going to have a long moment here, and Loki will come in later. It shall start off with a nightmare, and I advise caution if you read along.**_

 _ **Mentions of torture and past rape, miscarriages and deaths**_

 _ **If you don't like then please don't read and no flames they are not tolerated.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **I would say enjoy, but this might not be a good chapter for that.**_

" _You thought you could escape us little god."_

" _P-Please…not again…" Loki flinched back against a wall, trying to distance himself from the large purple titan coming toward him. He was standing in the ruins of Stark Tower, where Stark and the other mortals were scattered in corpses. He was holding Kira to him, and Thanos was grinning horridly the entire time._

" _You truly thought luck could get you away from me. You are my favorite toy, and you'll always be mine. This however…" a large purple hand reached for Kira but Loki turned away._

" _NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kira started crying, and then she suddenly disappeared from Loki's arms. To his horror his precious baby was in Thano's large hand, and his fingers were beginning to close around her. "KIRA!"_

" _She's a true beauty like you, but what use is she to me?"_

" _No please…please don't hurt her…" Thanos laughed and Loki tried to lunge at him, but some Chitauri guards held him back._

" _Still so full of fire my little Jotun whore, yes I like that."_

" _Please! Not my baby!"_

" _She is my child as well trickster, and I helped make her. So I decide that she…is useless."_

" _NOOO!" Loki couldn't move, the guards held him back tightly and he was forced to watch Thanos crush his precious child._

"LOKI!" Loki woke suddenly to someone shaking him. He sat up so fast his head knocked into something and afterwards came a yelp and a thud. He looked around the room and heard Kira crying, so he jumped out of the bed and ran to her bassinet.

"Kira…oh Kira…" he was relieved to see she was still here, but the nightmare still ran rapidly inside his mind. He started crying with her, but he rocked her to try and calm her down.

"Loki…ooww." he heard someone come up behind him. "Hey, it's okay it was just a dream. Come on sit down on the bed." he didn't fight as someone led him back to the bed, but he kept his eyes on Kira. "There now, easy."

"He…He killed her…he killed her in front of me…" he sobbed out the words.

"It's alright, it was just a bad dream. She's here, you're here, he can't get to you." the voice was soothing and a hand was rubbing up and down his back.

"No." Loki shook his head. "No he'll kill her…he'll come…"

"Loki shhh, it's alright."

"He'll kill her…" Loki soon felt exhaustion coming on. "He'll take her, and kill her…just like the others." the hand stopped, but when Loki heard the voice call his name one last time he slipped into unconsciousness.

 _The next morning:_

"Morning Tony." Tony Stark was greeted by Steve Rodgers just returning from his early morning run. Tony was sitting at the counter with a fresh mug of coffee but he was staring blankly at the dark contents. "Hey…Tony?"

"Hm?" he turned around to see Steve behind him. "Oh hey Cap, sorry I dozed off." he sipped his coffee.

"You're up a bit early today; I mean usually you're your lab trying to avoid Pepper."

"She's in Maui on a conference, I told her to take a little vacation there once it was done. She should be back next week."

"You let her take a vacation? Isn't she CEO?"

"Yeah but she's been working hard and I thought she earned a treat. She won't go overboard, I know her too well to trust her with my company credit cards." Rodger's eyes widened.

"You let her take your card? Jeez you're being awful generous." Tony smirked.

"Who said I wasn't?" Steve stared at him a minute.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good." he looked around. "And where's Romanoff and Barton?"

"Away on a mission for SHIELD, but they'll be back tonight or tomorrow. Banner's seeing Helen at her lab, she needed his help so it's just you and me with Loki and the kid."

"The kid has a name Tony."

"I know." he sipped his coffee again. "Jarvis pulled me out of my lab last night, Loki had another nightmare."

"Is he alright?" Steve's voice was full of worry.

"He's still asleep and I checked on Kira, she's asleep too but she's good to go." he made sure Kira was changed before she went back to sleep. It had been a long night for them both, especially with Tony keeping watch over Loki. His head still hurt where Loki head-butted him, but the pain subsided after a while. "This one was different."

"Different how?" Steve sat down after pouring a cup for himself.

"It…" Tony paused. "Jarvis told me Loki was distressed, and when I got to his room he started screaming. This wasn't screaming in pain, it was more like begging, like he was trying to stop something."

"So it wasn't about…?" the man couldn't dare say the word.

"No not that, but it almost made me sick when he said the last part. I think…I think it was about Kira and that Thanos dude." he paused again. "After he woke up he knocked me off the bed and went to pick her up, she was crying too. He cried more and I managed to get him back on the bed, and I tried calming him but…" Tony felt himself tense up.

"Tony…" Tony looked down and saw he was clenching his mug a bit too tightly.

"He said he would kill her, that Thanos would kill her. He also said that he would come and kill Kira, just like the others." Steve's eyes widened.

"You think…you think he had more?" Tony felt his stomach turn.

"I don't know, it could be that or it could be there were others like him. Honestly there's no telling and I'm definitely not going to ask him about it."

"Good, because it's really not our business to pry but on another subject…when Fury came with Coulson two weeks ago, to make Loki a citizen or part of this team, did you also get the feeling he's not saying the whole truth?"

"Who?"

"Fury who else?" the leader of SHIELD had been acting odd Tony would admit, even Romanoff was unsure of what he's planning.

"I actually asked Barton about it, he said the council isn't exactly pleased about Loki staying with me. They see him as a potential threat, but Fury's got them believing he'll keep him here until he seems useful."

"What do they want from him?" the council had seen evidence of Loki's wounds, why bother?

"Information, at least about the tesseract but Fury told the council that Loki doesn't know much of anything since he fell from Asgard. If they knew he could sense its power they might use him as a guinea pig." Tony closed his eyes. "Fury probably left that out so Loki wouldn't be set back."

"So…" Steve gritted his teeth. "They want him as a toy, just like whoever hurt him did. Dammit." Steve punched the counter.

"And here I thought you were all about obeying the superiors."

"That was before I realized how wrong they are to use an unwilling living person for science, the same thing happened to Bucky when HYDRA took him. He doesn't remember me, and he has no idea why he was turned into a killing machine. Now he's on the run from SHIELD, even Fury can't do much to help him because those bastards made him into a monster." Steve sighed.

"Yeah well it sounds like Fury is covering for Loki, and I think I know why."

"He wants him in the Avengers." Steve said it, he understood too.

"Yeah, but he knows that Loki won't be open to it after all that's happened. I mean from what Barton said Fury thinks he'd be a good ally, and he's all for it, but Loki's been through hell he might not want anything other than protecting Kira."

"Can anyone blame him?"

"No, but I do know one thing…SHIELD's gonna have to fight off my entire tower before I let them take Loki or Kira. WSC or no, he's not theirs to have for anything." Tony poured himself another cup of coffee.

"You really care about him." the billionaire genius turned back to the former soldier.

"Speaking as one who's been on the receiving end of a parent's betrayal and unloving childhood, I do. I know how it feels to be used and tossed aside, and I know how it feels to be tortured mercilessly. So I sympathize with him, and I think he deserves better."

"If that's the case I can only guess how he fared in Asgard. I looked up some of the myths, with Nat's help…though while I think some are true others might not be." they might have to clear some of that up, but later.

"Loki just…he's no saint none of us are, but he didn't deserve any of that. Besides…I had a lie detector system installed in Jarvis. When he told his story to Fury it was all legit."

"Lie detector how? Can't people fool those?" Tony smirked.

"People don't know me as well as they would think, I had my suspicions, so I took precautionary measures. His body was a little stressed, but everything he said was true." Steve shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me Stark, sometimes I wonder if it's just you Loki can depend on."

"Yeah well I'd like to be his friend, if he wants it." Tony had grown a bit attached to Loki since he moved into the tower, he knew how he felt and even with fatherhood/motherhood Loki needed someone to help him through it all. Banner and Nat tried, as did Tony, but it was still a long road ahead.

"He can't talk to a therapist."

"True, but he's got me and Bruce. Nat might do well too if you see past the assassin/spy getup. Barton just gave me a warning, keep Loki close and Kira or the council will find opportunity to lock him up."

"There's something else though Tony…"

"What else is there?" Steve looked around the room.

"Has he shown any signs of magic? All the legends say he's the god of mischief and chaos, he has magic to control but so far I haven't seen any signs." Tony smiled.

"I actually asked Bruce, he says it's likely Loki's magic is still weakened after months of abuse maybe more. It's likely slowly growing back and if it is it's trying to heal him first."

"Giving birth probably took a toll on him, so what can we do?"

"Bruce said just keep giving him food, and make sure he gets some exercise and plenty of rest. I think later today I'll watch Kira, and he can take a break if needed."

"Stark…" both men turned around and saw Loki at the door. His hair was a mess, and he still had on his sweatpants and t-shirt but he also had Kira who was still sleeping.

"Morning, want some breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, what sounds good? Grits? Oatmeal?"

"Just something hot please." Loki sat down next to Tony.

"Hey Loki, why don't I hold Kira a little so you can eat?" Loki looked at him with unease. "I'll give her back when you're finished." Loki looked down at Kira, still sleeping peacefully against him.

"A-Alright…" Tony held out his arms and Loki slowly passed the little one over. Tony had been watching Pepper a lot, so he got the idea of holding babies. He also watched Pepper feed and dress Kira, but that was just the basics.

Steve prepared some oatmeal with cinnamon, Loki seemed to like it as he ate and drank some fresh orange juice. Once done Steve took the dishes to clean, but Loki held out his arms to take Kira.

"How do you feel?" Tony saw the circles under his eyes.

"Exhausted." Kira had not woken, she seemed fine.

"You look like death." Loki's eyes narrowed. "It's just an expression; I mean you look like you could fall over any minute. Why don't you go back to sleep for a bit?"

"No…I'll see him again if I do." Loki started shaking a little.

"Whoa Loki easy." Tony held out his hands. "I'm just trying to help you out, I mean it won't do any good to Kira if you collapse from exhaustion will it? You need to keep resting."

"I've rested for a few months already; I can't understand why I haven't healed completely." Loki had tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"You suffered from months of abuse, plus you've been going up and down with caring for Kira and also having countless nightmares for weeks. You're pushing your body to work when it needs to rest, otherwise recovery can take longer. I know how you feel."

"You do…you told me." Loki stared at him. "How were you able to get through it? How were you able to make it through without anyone around? The people who should've protected you, helped you, did they abandon you?" now the god was getting angry.

"Whoa now…" Tony glanced at Kira, coming around and she started fussing.

"Oh!" Loki relaxed and started rocking her. "I'm sorry baby." he started bouncing her.

"Look Loki we need to talk, but first take care of Kira. Now…there are bottles in the fridge, I can feed her and you can take a shower. When you get done we can meet back on my floor and talk there."

"I can't…"

"Loki." Steve jumped in, but his voice was firm. "You are no use to your daughter if you wear yourself out, we've told you this. Let me and Tony watch Kira, and you go shower and relax. Jarvis will tell us if anything's wrong." Loki still looked reluctant.

"You can trust us on this Loki, Kira will be fine. Jarvis will let you know where we are when you finish."

"Alright." Loki handed Kira back over to Stark, and slowly walked out of the kitchen. Tony rocked Kira a bit and Steve handed him a bottle; the little one latched onto the nipple and suckled.

"This is going to be hard Tony."

"I know Cap, I know."

 _An hour later:_

It took Loki an entire hour to shower and dress, frankly because once the hot water hit his skin it made him feel sleepy. After he dried his hair and put on some fresh clothes he made his way back to the kitchen but found no sight of Stark, Rodgers, or Kira.

"Jarvis?"

" _Mr. Loki, Mr. Stark and Captain Rodgers are on the top floor with your daughter. They have asked that you come up."_

"Thank you, how is Kira?"

" _She's fine, Mr. Stark is playing with her. Shall I let them know you're coming?"_

"Yes please."

" _Very well."_ Loki knew how to work the elevator so it would be no problem getting up there. All along the ride up he began to replay the nightmare. He knew Stark would ask about it, and while he truly wished he could erase the memories all together he remembered what Banner had said. Sometimes talking helped, but he wasn't sure if he could say much. That day with Fury and Coulson was hard enough, this would be harder.

"There you are." Rodgers greeted him when he stepped off the elevator. Stark was leaning over a playpen and jingling a rattle over Kira who was smiling and reaching. "How do you feel?"

"Better, how is she?"

"Giggling and happy, Tony fed her after you left. Do you want some water?"

"Yes thank you." Steve handed him a bottle.

"Here sit down." Loki sat down on the couch next to the pen, and Kira smiled when she saw him.

"So Nat and Clint are gone for the day, Bruce is out, and it's just us for now. I can order lunch later, and we can watch a film if…"

"Do stop stalling Stark, I know you have questions for me." Loki sipped his water. "So please…ask."

"Are you sure? Do you feel…?"

"I feel weak and hurt, and scared but I would rather talk and get it out than hold it in longer." he took a deep breath. "Please…just get it over with." Loki sipped the water again, and tried calming his nerves with the deep breathing.

"You…you remember what you said to me last night?" Tony stood up and turned on the musical object in the playpen. Kira stared at it when lights started flashing.

"Yes."

"When you said others…what did you mean?" they were uneasy about it, so was Loki. He didn't want to speak of it, but he didn't want to hold it in anymore.

"I…Thanos he…" he started breathing again. "Kira isn't my only child of his…" he let a tear fall.

"You had others…" Rodgers' voice was horrified.

"Two, sons." more tears fell. "The first was stillborn…but he destroyed the body in front of me." Loki felt his stomach churn. "He didn't let me see his face."

"Loki…" Stark gripped his shoulder.

"My second one…he was born blue, but he was beautiful. I begged them to let me have him, but Thanos he just…" Loki started crying harder. "He…snatched him from my arms and killed him. When I got pregnant again…I miscarried twice…and when I was pregnant with Kira I kept trying to find a way out. I wouldn't let him do it again!" Loki sobbed.

"Shhh." Stark held him close, and Loki heard Rodgers running and then vomiting. "It's alright, you're safe here. He can't get to you now." Loki kept sobbing, and Kira started crying too.

"He will come again…" Loki looked up at Stark with bleary eyes. "He will…"

"He won't."

"No…he wants the tesseract!" Stark stared at him. "He's going to come for it!"

"How do you know?" Loki sobbed again.

"Because he wanted me to get it for him."

 _ **Sorry about the cliffhanger I hate them too. Also I apologize if this brings up any pain, it just adds to the story. I don't like writing about it, but I did have a warning of this for you all.**_

 _ **I promise the next chapter will be better, there will be some light to come. Fury will be involved, and Loki will have a better day. We'll have mentions of Thor, but he won't appear yet. Loki will have a clear mind here, with all he's gone through what can you expect?**_

 _ **R &R please, and please no flames.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	7. Trust

_**Hey guys, so sorry to keep you all waiting I've been trying to update so many fics at once it's near impossible. I try to write some and finish, but in the end I can only get one done and update before I start another.**_

 _ **In this chapter we have another skip ahead, but only by a month. Loki is going to have a revelation here, and he's going to sit down with Fury this time to talk. They'll discuss the tesseract, but Loki is about to show some of his anger. Mentions of Thor too, and voila we get to see Jane towards the end.**_

 _ **You'll have to read along to see what happens, sorry!**_ __ __

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _A month later:_

"Hey Loki." Rodgers walked into the living room where Loki was sitting in front of the television with Kira. The little one was on the floor, lifting her head up at last and trying to reach for a toy Loki set down in front of her. She'd grown a good bit in the months she'd been living in Stark Tower, finally lifting her head up and using her limbs to move around but she wasn't crawling yet.

"Hello Rodgers." Steve rolled his eyes.

"I've told you to call me Steve, first name works better."

"Alright then Steve." Loki gave a small smirk, and then turned his attention back to Kira. "Come on little one, come on…you can do it." Kira gurgled at Loki, giving him a big toothless grin.

"She's getting bigger." Steve sat down on the couch behind Loki. "Listen, Tony's in a board meeting and everyone else is out so how's about we take Kira to the park for a bit?"

"Park?"

"It's a place where people go to get some relaxation, kids play on the playgrounds, adults walk, have picnics, sit under trees, relaxing activities. There's a walkway for moms and their babies, you want to go?"

"I…" Loki wasn't sure; he hadn't left the tower since they brought him. He would admit sometimes it was a stuffy place, but going out in an area around other mortals…he didn't know.

"We don't have to stay long, just a quick walk around and we're back. It's not a far walk from the tower, but I asked Pepper to get us a cab so we don't draw attention." Loki paled.

"Attention?"

"Ok wrong thing to say, look why don't we just give it a shot? It's just going to be you and me, besides I think some fresh air will do you good."

"Perhaps…but I…"

"Hey." Steve touched his shoulder. "We can just go for one walk around, and then come back. Or we can sit for a few minutes and then come back." this man was almost as insistent as Stark, no doubt he picked it up from him.

"Alright, what's the weather like outside?"

"It's a sunny day with a gentle breeze, but you can bring the stroller and a blanket for Kira." Loki just nodded and went for the stroller on the other end of the room. It was as new as the day Pepper Potts bought it, which was last week. He grabbed a thin blanket to cover Kira with, and a thick one to make her seat more comfortable. It had a shade piece over it, and Kira was good with sunlight.

"Here we go." Steve handed Loki a little blue hat for Kira, with a little white flower on the front. Loki dressed Kira for the outing, and changed into some jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with boots. Steve did about the same but with a red shirt and his leather jacket. "The cab should be here by now, Pepper gave him a tip to have him wait on us."

"Good." Loki strapped his baby girl in the stroller before they left the room. Steve took them to the elevator, and they made it to the bottom floor. Steve helped him into the cab and the stroller had an additional piece to it to separate and fit into the backseat.

"Central Park please." the driver just nodded and they drove off. It wasn't a long ride, and Kira seemed alright by the drive. Loki kept his eyes on the little one, and after they stopped Steve helped him out with the stroller.

"We'll walk back to the tower?" Loki could see Stark Tower just down the street, not too far.

"We can if you want, or we can get another cab." Steve motioned for him to start walking and Kira seemed to like the outside. The sunshine was lovely out here, and Loki had to admit the park was rather nice even with so many mortals around. He saw some mortals jogging, some sitting and talking, eating, even some children playing on the grass with some odd toys.

"This is rather tranquil." in an odd sort of way.

"It's a good place to be for a lot of people. I come here sometimes early mornings to run, helps clear my head. There's a river and a few bridges around too, but we can walk around a bit until we find a good place to sit." Loki just kept glancing around, he started to feel a little crowded though he kept his breathing level.

"Ba ba." Kira cooed and drew his eyes towards her.

"What is it baby?" Loki wheeled the stroller over to the side; Kira was staring up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, why don't we sit down? This is a good place." Loki looked and saw Steve pointing at a shady spot under a large tree.

"It seems…fine." Loki pulled the stroller over to the spot and Steve took a blanket from the bag for them to sit on. Two of Kira's favorite toys were out, and she rocked in her detachable seat to play with them.

"You alright?" Loki nodded.

"I'm not entirely well but I will manage." Steve seemed to understand.

"We don't have to stay long; we can leave whenever you want."

"Good, I don't want to keep her out too long." he started tickling Kira's little foot and she giggled.

"Hey Loki…if you don't mind me asking more…what was your life like in Asgard? I mean before any of this." Loki paled a bit.

"I should tell you." he put the mask on. "My life wasn't perfect, being a prince doesn't mean everyone likes or adores you. That was it for me, but Thor…he was the beloved one. The people respected and looked up to him, because he was firstborn. He was the ideal heir to the throne, but he was spoiled and destructive. His battle persona was one not to enrage, but at another time he could be caring, loving, even protective."

"Was he that way with you?" Loki nodded.

"Only in the times his friends weren't around." the god sighed. "He was good as a brother, he showed me love at times when we were alone. We were very close as children, but when it came to his training and mine he outshined me on the field, but I was more knowledgeable and my moth…his mother taught me in the arts of magic. I was good, smart, but that wasn't enough for the others to accept me."

"Asgard being a warrior society."

"Yes, my magic was thought of as tricks, and every time I used it I was belittled and mocked by all. Odin never acknowledged my skills, never congratulated my goals, but he did for Thor. Always for Thor, and sometimes Thor was the same."

"But he supported you didn't he?" Loki snorted.

"He wanted me to be like him, a fighter and I was. I couldn't use a blade like him so I settled for throwing knives and daggers, I grew in skill after a long while, but it still wasn't enough." Loki dangled Kira's rattle over her.

"Didn't you have any friends?" another snort came.

"Only Thor's friends tolerated me, and that's only because he made them after he made me go along on their adventures. I hated it, but being around Thor made it worth it."

"Did they bully you?"

"Three of them, Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and even the Lady Sif; Volstagg, as gluttonous as he was, he was kind in the least but he wasn't' my friend."

"Lady Sif? I thought Asgard didn't allow women as warriors?"

"She's the only one, because she was determined to be better than the men and she was. Thor supported her, and she advanced but while I struggled like her only she received praise and honor. She was in love with him, still is I believe, but she hated me."

"Didn't you turn her hair black? After cutting it off?" Loki laughed.

"The cutting part was payback for her humiliating me on the battlefield, but I felt guilty so I tried to make it up to her by giving her a magical golden wig. However, due to her dark anger towards me even with my apology the wig turned black. If she were truly repentant the wig would've stayed gold, but in her own hate it turned black like her heart. She accused me of trickery, and I would've been severely punished but Thor stood up for me. The Allfather grounded me for a long time, and it gave her more access to Thor."

"Does he like her?"

"He would never love her more than a friend, she's just too stupid to see that. If Thor became king and made her queen Asgard would be in ruins, she's worse than he is despite her devotion to him."

"You intervened with his coronation?"

"Only to postpone it, if Thor could be better in time he would make a good king but he wasn't ready. He is a natural leader, but only on the battlefield. If he had been crowned I would've worked myself to the bone to clean up his mess but even I can't make miracles happen. It always fell to me to cover everything up and I never received thanks for it."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Steve rubbed his back. "But you have a new chance to start here, with Kira. With your knowledge of any other worlds out there you could probably help us out a lot."

"I thank you for your kind words Steve, but I fear that I won't be around long enough to offer any assistance." Steve sighed.

"Look Loki if Thor comes down here again and takes you back to Asgard he's not going to do it without going through us. I know we've told you probably a hundred times already, but you're welcome here and you can have a life on Earth. You have to admit you probably feel more comfortable here than Asgard right?"

"I do." he didn't bother hiding it. "I admit, this realm is far more peaceful than I would've imagined." to think he tried to wreck it some time back. "It still baffles me how you've all helped me, when I am from here." Steve shrugged.

"That's just how we are; we help those who need it."

"Yes well, cautious still." Loki picked Kira up from her seat and held her to him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Loki didn't look up.

"Depends."

"OK, are the rumors about you having other children true? I mean the horse, the wolf, the half-dead woman?" Loki snorted.

"Those are pure myth, I never had any children." Loki's eyes turned soft. "Sleipnir is real, as is Fenrir and Hela but they are not mine. Sleipnir is a powerful steed born of a stallion named Svaðilfari, his mother was Odin's mare, and while he was born very small he is twice as big as his father with many legs. Odin was more than happy to have such a steed to himself, he is powerful on the field. Fenrir is a giant wolf that guards the jeweled caves of Nidavellir, the dwarf realm. He was given to them by the Allfather as payment for their craftsmanship on the Aesir weapons. He enjoys it there, and he's treated well."

"And Hela?"

"She is a queen of Niflheim, keeper of the dead. Her realm is dark and what you would call…spooky. She's not scary like the legends say, but she is powerful with a temper."

"So you know her personally?" Loki laughed.

"I have gifted her many souls over the years, and she is a good ally if needed. Not many can survive in her realm, yet I was able to pass through with no problems. She likes me a good bit, but our friendship only extends so far."

"That's a bit understandable." A prince of chaos and a queen of the dead, definitely not a good pair to anger. Steve pulled out a bottle of water. "Drink?" Loki took it and gulped down the contents, halfway at least. "Also, Fury wants to come see you today."

"Why?" Loki stared.

"To talk about the cube again, but also…he wants to ask you some questions of being able to thwart Asgard should they come for you."

"There is not much your realm can do, even if you have advanced over the years Asgard is ahead of you by centuries."

"Hey…" Steve touched Loki's arm. "He wants to try, plus he even said he had news but I don't think it's bad."

"We will see." Loki bounced Kira a bit, and she started to fall asleep. "Perhaps we should head back now."

"Sure, Tony will want to know where we are anyway. He should be back by now." After readjusting Kira in her seat the two men set the stroller up and walked down the sidewalk towards Stark Tower. Loki had to admit the city was well developed for mortals, but Asgard would outshine it easily. The mortals were good people in a sense, but what he could see differently on this realm than the others was that it was far too independent to be ruled by one. Different cultures and societies, yes simple dictatorship would not work on the entire planet. Far too many enemies and plots would undermine the very existence of all beings.

"Hey there." after boarding the elevator and making it to their floor they were greeted by none other than Tony himself. "You two have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Pepper saw you leaving, said I shouldn't worry. Board meeting was boring as hell, as always." he didn't see Kira until a moment after speaking. "Oh sorry, language."

"You are lucky she is asleep or I would have to hurt you." Loki gave a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, well bring her into the office, Fury's here." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is, Loki do you want me to take…?"

"Please go sit her down for a nap, Stark would you accompany me with your director?" Tony stared at him.

"First off I keep telling you to call me Tony, and secondly Fury is not my director he's just a guy I know that runs a super-secret boyband operation and he wants me and you in it, and Cap." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Anthony." Tony rolled his eyes back. Loki let him follow after into the next room, and there stood Fury with Coulson talking until they spotted the other two men.

"Hello there Loki." Coulson was polite as always.

"Greetings son of Coul." they shook hands. "Director."

"Take a seat Loki, you too Stark." he didn't seem upset, that was relieving. "Where've you two been?"

"I had a board meeting which Pepper made me attend; I swear that woman knows me too well."

"I was out with Rodgers; he suggested I take my daughter out for a walk." Fury seemed alright with that, not that it was his concern. "What reason do you have to see me this time?"

"It concerns the tesseract, and it might be good news for you."

"How?" he tried not to flinch at the mention of the cube.

"The council has decided that until we know more about the tesseract's powers, it's going to be kept in a safe facility only a select few including myself have access to. They've done the liberty of checking into the past times it's been used or studied, and they now agree it's likely something we shouldn't attempt to use until we have more information."

"And they want me to give them more? I know not of all its powers." Fury shook his head.

"No, no they've backed off on you for now. As long as you're under watch by Stark and two of my agents I believe there won't be anything to worry on. There is one issue though, about Asgard." he paused.

"Did you say anything about…?" Tony asked him but the man shook his head again.

"They don't know everything but they are still suspicious, the only reason they aren't pressing now is because they expect answers later. I've told them to give it time, and they're willing to be patient but…"

"They want to keep using the tesseract to build weapons." Tony spoke up again.

"Unfortunately yes, but they're wanting more information from Loki." Loki started shaking slightly.

"Hey." Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Why do they want more? I thought you said they backed off."

"You know it's never that simple, but as of now they won't do anything. We aren't HYDRA, unless Loki is a top threat the council won't act on anything."

"HYDRA?" Loki looked at Tony.

"An organization that liked to experiment on humans with strange abilities, they were/are the biggest threat on the planet right now. SHIELD infiltrated their files years ago but they're still at large, though underground right now. They're also the reason my parents are dead." Tony sighed.

"They did more than experiment Stark." Coulson spoke up that time. "That's a story for another time though, Loki as of now you are fine living on Earth so long as you behave." green eyes narrowed in anger.

"Have I not behaved thus far?" Loki all but growled. "I have locked myself away in this tower doing nothing but care for my infant daughter! I have befriended some of the people who live here, and I have told you everything you wished to know! I might not be a prince of Asgard any longer, and I am stranded here on your world, but why would I jeopardize the only chance of sanctuary I may ever have?"

"Loki calm down…" Coulson held up his hands. "I meant no offense."

"No offense? It seems that all my life there's been nothing but offense, nonetheless you won't have to worry. I'm not going to waste anymore of your hospitality, I'll just take my child and go." without another word Loki stormed out of the room, ignoring the calls behind him. He stormed into the room where Steve and Kira were, marched towards the bassinet, and picked Kira cuddling her to his chest. He felt the tears coming, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Loki?" Tony came through the door, and Loki heard someone leave. It was likely Rodgers, Loki had sensed him in the room but he'd been quiet. "Hey…hey it's alright." he felt a hand on his back.

"Have I not done enough here?" Loki whispered still holding Kira, the little baby still fast asleep in his arms.

"You have, look Phil didn't mean to upset you he just…didn't think his words through. He does that sometimes, believe me I know." he heard Tony sigh.

"I have tried to be a better person, why haven't they seen it?"

"They have, you've done nothing wrong." Loki wanted to say more, but something else came to mind.

"Your council has made a smart move, the tesseract is far too powerful for your race to master. Sooner or later…it will go back to Asgard."

"Maybe so, but let's not talk about the tesseract let's talk about you. You don't need to leave, you can stay here."

"Why? Your director and his lackey clearly don't trust me still. Why should I stay when all they want to do is watch me like a child?" was his life always going to be so complicated? What use would the mortals make of him?

"Look Nick doesn't do anything without reason, granted some of those reasons are bullshit but there's always a reason. He's…he's not trying to anger you or make you feel useless, but he's doing all he can to keep the council at bay."

"It's true." both men turned to see Natasha come through the door. "Sorry, just got back Clint's in the infirmary. I overheard you."

"How much did you hear?" she smirked.

"Enough, look Loki you could've been in a lot worse of a place than here. Fury is not horrible enough to lock a new mother away and take her child, your child. He's trying to protect our world, and if you were a deemed threat the council would've acted by now with or without him."

"He acts as if I can attack this realm at any time." which he could, but wouldn't.

"You are a potential threat; all of us are even Captain America. SHIELD monitors potential threats 24/7, it's just the basics on protecting our home." Loki sighed and sat down. "Look you don't need to go, you can stay here like Stark said and don't worry about the council Fury has them at ease right now."

"Ok enough talk of the big bad council." Tony jumped in. "Loki, to make you feel better why don't you let me take you out this evening?" Loki looked up.

"Out?"

"We can talk and have dinner, without the others around and you can bring Kira."

"Stark that's a bit soon…" Loki admitted he'd like to leave the tower again after what happened moments ago, but Kira didn't need to be out so late.

"I can watch her." Romanoff offered. "I know a thing or two about babies, and you've pumped enough milk for her right?"

"Yes but…"

"Great!" Stark clapped his hands together. "I know a good grill and bar we can go to, great food and drinks at the same time. Nat will babysit, and you can have a night off with a good meal." Loki stared at him suspiciously. Romanoff had watched Kira before it was no issue, but Stark offering him dinner alone? "It'll just be for a few hours, promise." Loki wasn't sure still.

"You won't shut up unless I say yes is that it?" Tony shrugged.

"Pretty much yeah." Loki sighed again, he would endure this rather…intriguing individual's company tonight, but only for a bit.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Good, just be ready by six and wear whatever you wish I'll book the restaurant."

" _Excuse me sir."_ Stark looked ready to run out of the room but stopped at the sound of his AI's voice.

"Yeah Jarvis?"

" _I'm sorry to disturb you sir but Director Fury's guests have arrived."_

"Guests?" Loki looked at Romanoff.

"Names Jarvis?"

" _Dr. Erik Selvig and Dr. Jane Foster, and Dr. Foster's intern Ms. Darcy Lewis sir."_ Loki knew the name Foster, Thor's mortal woman.

"Send them up Jarv." Tony looked at Loki. "Do you want to see them?"

"I see no issue with it, Ms. Romanoff would you be so kind to…?" Romanoff moved to take Kira from him, and Loki stood after maintain his composure. Some minutes later Dr. Foster and her two associates were on their floor, and Fury and Coulson came into the room with them.

"Tony Stark, Agent Romanoff, Loki, meet Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig, and Ms. Lewis." Coulson introduced them, but Jane spotted Loki first.

"You…" her eyes widened.

"Me." he humored her a little, and walked towards her. "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Foster." she stared at him for a bit, and then her hand went backwards.

SMACK!

 _ **I know I'm evil with cliffies but I had to stop the chapter somewhere, sorry!**_

 _ **Well we can only imagine how the next chapter will go, since Jane just hit Loki can you imagine his reaction?**_

 _ **Next chapter we pick up where we left off, and then we go to the dinner with Tony and Loki. Tony gets to tell Loki a little about his own past, and they're going to get closer. We will also see something more of Loki's growing trust in the Avengers, so it looks like he's finally making some decent friends. Things are about to get much better for Loki and Kira, so be ready for some fluffy chapters ahead.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	8. Dinner

_**Ok sorry I kept you waiting longer than I wanted, it's just been hard with real life and things haven't been going like I'd hope they would. Either way you have a new chapter here, until I can get the next one ready.**_

 _ **Lots of comments came about not wanting Jane to get off, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. I will warn you, it's a bit tame but there's gonna be more involved with her later.**_

 _ **We also have the dinner date with Loki and Tony, and as we all know these two seem to have a good bit in common so bring on the fluff.**_

 _ **Warning ahead there is a flashback here, and it's with abuse so be aware.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

SMACK!

Loki's face went to the side, and his eyes widened slightly. He suddenly felt his head spinning, and then his entire body felt heavy like metal.

"Loki…" he heard someone calling him, but he didn't answer as he felt his legs nearly give out underneath him. Someone came up behind him and put a hand on his back, he steadied himself carefully.

"What the hell Jane?" an angry female voice suddenly snapped Loki's thoughts back and he regained his composure. He glared angrily at the mortal woman, she just hit him and he tried to be nice to her.

"How dare you…" he growled and she stepped back, flinching under his gaze.

"Jane Foster I know I did not just see you hit my guest." Stark stepped in front of Loki.

"Y-Your guest…?" she paled slightly. "But he's…"

"He's Loki of Asgard and he's welcome in my tower, now tell me why you just hit him when all he did was greet you."

"I…" the woman paled more, realizing what trouble might come with her actions.

"Mr. Stark, it's my fault." Dr. Selvig as Loki heard his name stepped forward and pulled Jane back. "I told her Loki was here and Fury told her about the New Mexico incident, Jane tends to be a bit defensive on things like that."

"So that gives her the right to attack him?" Stark's glare didn't let up. "Listen here little lady I know you met his brother and all, and yes I know what he did in New Mexico and he's paid for it already. You ought to know better than to hit a man who happens to be a god."

"Yes she should." Loki regained his own glare. "I had hoped you were as good as Thor described, yet even you are as vile as him." his teeth snarled at her.

"You attacked and almost killed Thor." she tried to sound strong but failed.

"But I didn't now did I? Stark if you can please get this…wench away from me before I obliterate her." he was struggling not to attack her, his magic still hadn't fully returned. If he did attack now he would weaken his body and likely make him fall into a coma.

"I shall, JARVIS open up conference room number six on the floor below us. Tell Fury and Coulson to meet me there."

"As you wish sir."

"Now…Dr. Selvig I think you should take your girls and wait below, and just so you know I am extremely close to banning Dr. Foster from my tower permanently." he meant it too, Loki could tell.

"Understood Mr. Stark." Selvig pulled both women out of the room, Jarvis would direct them the rest of the way.

"Are you alright?" Stark could see Loki was seething angrily, trying to keep his cool but failing.

"I just said it was nice to meet her, and she struck me." Loki had tears forming in his eyes. "She is the same as Thor."

"Whoa now Loki, I agree she was out of line but let's not compare her to your brother." Natasha went up to him with Kira in her arms. "Here hold your daughter." Loki took the baby without fuss, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take care of Dr. Foster, Loki you stay here with Romanoff and Steve." Stark patted Loki's shoulder and walked off to the elevator. Loki took a seat with Kira still nestled in his arms, and she cooed at him.

"I know darling, I know." he bounced her a little.

"If it makes you feel any better I might've slapped her back myself." Natasha smiled. "Or twisted her arm until it snapped."

"I'm sure." Loki sighed, he could tell the girl was unnerved by him but she was lucky he didn't attack back.

"Hey Jarvis?" Steve spoke up.

"Yes Captain?"

"Can you show us the video feed from the conference room Dr. Foster and her group are in?"

"Of course sir, please direct your attention to the plasma screen on the far left wall." all eyes did so and the screen blared before showing a high definition picture of Jane Foster's group, but no Tony or anyone else yet.

"Jane what is wrong with you? You seriously just hit a man who's a guest of Tony Stark! The Tony Stark the man anyone is lucky to meet these days!"

"Darcy I didn't know, I just thought that…"

"You didn't think at all Jane! That's not like you, you're always telling me to watch it yet it looks like we switched personalities or something!"

"Girls please, don't start now they'll be in here soon."

"Too late." all eyes directed to another end of the room where Tony entered with Pepper, Fury, and Coulson. Tony glared at her slightly but Fury and Coulson kept their stony masks on.

"Dr. Foster, do you realize you could've been killed?" Fury stepped forward.

"Killed?" was that woman serious? Of course Loki could've killed her but he didn't.

"Loki is the God of Mischief and Chaos; he has abilities even we can't comprehend yet. He might not be a warrior like Thor, but sometimes muscle isn't everything." Loki couldn't help but smirk at those words.

"But he almost flattened out New Mexico."

"We know, he told us everything and we know he wasn't lying. If he wanted to leave here he could've done so already, or kill any of us. He came to us for help, and we've given it to him."

"Why would he need your help?" Darcy asked that question.

"It's not our place to say everything, but he was a bloody mess when he arrived, barely able to walk or fight. Needless to say, he went through Hell and back before he showed up here." Coulson answered her.

"I…" Jane Foster looked at a loss, not fully able to understand what she'd done until now. "I didn't…I don't know." she sat down at the table. "Why did you ask us to come here?" she changed the subject.

"For one I'd like to apologize for my agents taking your equipment, at the time we were on some sensitive materials regarding others outside our solar system. We're going to reimburse you for everything we took, as unfortunately it was all destroyed." Jane's mouth fell open.

"It took me months to make that equipment! You think money alone will make up for all the hard work I had to go through?"

"Not if you have a lab to back you up." Fury looked over to Tony, who glared slightly harder.

"You expect me to lend this woman my lab after what she did?" Fury didn't back down.

"We're going to need a little help with some experiments Stark, and SHIELD knows your lab has more than enough equipment. I know she attacked Loki but you can give her limits, and monitor her with your AI."

"True, but I doubt Loki will be comfortable with her here."

"Look Stark I don't want to fight on this, we need Dr. Foster's assistance and Dr. Selvig's too. They won't go anywhere near Loki unless you say so."

"Why not put her at a SHIELD base?" Fury's eye narrowed slightly.

"I just told you why." Stark rubbed his eyes, as if trying to smooth a headache.

"You gonna force my hand if I say no?"

"If I have to, and you know I make well on my promises." Fury gave a long stare, and Coulson just gave Tony a look that said 'Please do as he asks'. Tony sighed, and then glanced over to the women and older gentleman.

"Alright, you can work in one of my minor labs under the direct supervision of Jarvis and my CEO Pepper Potts. Anything you need you take it up with them, but while you're here you are to stay clear of Loki's floor and stay away from Loki and his baby." Loki froze when he mentioned that.

"Baby?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Wait he has a baby? Wow…" the one called Darcy let her mouth gape open.

"Damn." Stark rubbed his eyes. "Ok pretend you didn't hear that and leave him alone, if you slip up once you're out. Jarvis will be watching your every move and I'd better not find anything missing."

"Y-Yes of course." the woman nodded. "I'll do as you ask."

"Good, because this is my building and my rules I don't care what SHIELD allows or tells you to do. Obey my rules and we won't have any trouble." Tony turned around and left the room, and Jarvis cut the feed when he came back to the room.

"You guys saw?" they nodded. "You alright Loki?"

"Yes…for now." Loki only nodded and felt like he needed Kira again.

"Look don't let that girl get you down, just try and relax the rest of the day and I'll see you at seven tonight. I'll leave some clothes for you, and don't worry about Kira Nat's gonna watch her. Ok?"

"Alright." he already agreed, he would go out and take it from there.

"Excuse me sir." Jarvis' monotone voice was heard.

"Yeah Jarvis?"

"I believe I should tell you that Agent Romanoff is on her way to the conference room where Dr. Foster is." all eyes widened slightly.

"Doesn't she have Kira?" Steve asked.

"Little Kira is asleep in her crib, but I have watch on her." Loki felt himself tense up. "Fear not Mr. Loki she's fine."

"Turn on the feed Jarvis, is Fury still here?"

"He left a moment ago sir with Mr. Coulson, Dr. Foster and her group are currently waiting on Ms. Potts." Tony watched as Jarvis turned the screen back on, and all eyes spotted Natasha standing at the far end of the table with Jane and Darcy backed against the wall with Selvig nearby.

"Oh my…" Steve's mouth dropped. The look Natasha was giving the group was a stern and stony face with determination in her eyes. The kind of look she used on the field or on a mission, but deadlier.

"You might've already gotten a warning from Director Fury and Stark, but now here's mine." she paused and leaned a little over the table. "I know you're a smart woman, so please from now on make smart choices. I get you have a problem with Loki, but I suggest you keep your distance or you'll exactly why I am called 'Black Widow'. Got it?" the girls nodded. "Good, nice meeting you Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig." she turned and exited the room.

"She didn't have to do that." Steve ran a hand over his eyes. "But…it works."

"That's Nat for you." Barton walked through the door. "Fury briefed me."

"Mission go alright?" the archer nodded. "Okay well, I'm taking Loki out tonight so Nat's gonna watch Kira."

"Really?" Barton turned to Loki. "You up for that?"

"I suppose I can try, it's only for a few hours." he didn't want to leave Kira, but his magic would protect her to a point.

"Alright, you just take the rest of the day to relax and we'll leave at seven. I'll get you some clothes, or you can borrow mine if needed."

"I'm a bit thinner than you Stark." Tony gave him a mock glare.

"Shut up." Loki knew he was kidding, and gave a small smirk. "I'll see you in a few hours." Stark left the group alone, and Loki left to get Kira.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Clint looked over at Nat.

"Yeah." she smirked.

"I don't even wanna know." Steve just went back to his own thing, and the others followed suit.

 _Later that evening:_

"You're absolutely certain there's enough?" Loki was busy fussing over the clothing Stark had given him, but at the same time fussing over everything for his daughter's babysitter. Romanoff agreed to watch her for the night along with Rogers, but Loki wanted to make sure everything was in place.

"Yes Loki, you've prepared four bottles for her and I doubt she'll drink them all before you get back." Kira was in Natasha's arms fast asleep, but she'd eaten nearly two hours ago she would be hungry again soon. "You've also gotten clothes and bibs ready in case, and Jarvis will keep an eye on the tower."

"Just relax Loki you're only going out for a bit not a whole night." Loki sighed, and looked at himself once more in the mirror. He was wearing a dark green and black suit with gold and silver buttons, one not too fancy for a dinner but not too casual either. Stark left it in his room, said it was custom made and it fit perfectly. His hair was combed out and slicked back just above his shoulders, and he was shower fresh.

"I am a father, I want to be sure she'll be fine while I'm gone."

"You've got a top rate assassin and a hero icon babysitting, I dare say she'll be just fine." Rogers laughed. "Besides Tony knows you worry, he'll just have dinner and you'll come home after." Loki froze for a moment.

"Home?" he turned to Rogers.

"Yeah, you can call this home if you want; or your home away from home, whichever it is."

"Asgard was never my home, but I shall consider." he straightened the jacket once more. "Alright, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark is waiting for you sir, just outside the door."

"Thank you." Loki walked over to Kira and kissed her head, and she stirred a little. "Love you little one." she grunted but didn't wake.

"She loves you too, now go on Stark's not a patient man." Loki snorted and made his way out, Stark greeted him with that boyish smile and led him to the elevator.

"Pray tell, where are we going exactly?" they reached the bottom floor.

"To a favorite steak restaurant of mine, booked it private for the two of us tonight. The owner owes me a few favors, and I'll be bringing back some food for the rest it's only fair. You eat meat right?"

"I do, though I prefer fish most of the time."

"Eh don't worry they have a great grilled tilapia in butter sauce, though I love the New York Strip cooked rare with sautéed potatoes and onions. Yum." Loki laughed.

"You have a hearty appetite Stark, yet it seems you fill most of it with alcohol." Stark laughed and they stepped into the limo.

"Only occasionally now, booze doesn't help the feelings fade it just intensifies them. Anyway you'll love this place, eat whatever you want it's on me." there came that uneasy feeling again, but Loki tried to keep a straight face as the ride went on.

"Stark, I do appreciate you've done for me and Kira thus far."

"It's nothing Lokes, just glad to help a guy out."

"Why do you help me though? You could've just let them lock me away somewhere else."

"After you just gave birth and were nearly beaten to a bloody pulp? Yeah that's not me, I mean if you wanted to stay until you were healed that'd have been fine with me but I've gotten used to having you and Kira around. It's not easy for me to let just anyone stay in my tower." the limo stopped and the driver let them out. Loki noticed people starting to gather with strange devices, and flashes started coming.

"What's going on?" Loki shielded his eyes.

"Damn press." Tony pushed him slightly through the door, and the owner came out to greet them. "Remind me to call Pepper when we get back." Loki nodded.

"Mr. Stark nice to see you again, and who's your guest?"

"A friend, this is Loki." Loki shook the man's hand. "Loki this is James Flair, owns this fine establishment and cooks a damn good steak when his chef is out."

"Pleasure to meet you." the other man smiled.

"Best steak in the city sir." the man was in his early fifties Loki could tell with a bit of gray around his dark hair. "Your name is Loki, like the Norse God of Mischief?" Loki chuckled.

"The very same, family's a bit old fashioned and in tune for the Norse myths."

"Ah, we may have just met but I think the name suits you somehow. Table's in the usual place Mr. Stark; I'll send Tessa for your orders."

"Thanks James." Loki followed Stark to the back of the restaurant and they took a booth.

"Good evening gentleman, how may I serve you today?" A woman in her early twenties came over and handed them menus, which Stark didn't bother opening though Loki used his and found a rather intriguing dish, one Tony had mentioned earlier.

"Like you need to ask darling. How's your daughter doing?" she smiled and pulled out a pad and pen.

"She's doing great thank you, the usual Mr. Stark?"

"You know me too well Tessa, Loki?" she jotted down some notes.

"The grilled tilapia with a baked potato, no sour cream please." he handed her the menu.

"And to drink?"

"Ice water is fine thank you."

"It'll be right out." Tessa smiled again; she was quite pretty when she smiled Loki noticed.

"Tessa's a nice girl; I always leave a good tip for her."

"Do you?" was this one of Stark's flings from the past?

"It's not what you think, I helped her get the job here and she makes good money. Dropped out of school at seventeen when her boyfriend dumped her while she was pregnant, parents kicked her out so I gave her a helping hand."

"So she lives…?"

"In an apartment building just down the street, not bad for a single mom and her three year old daughter; nice kid too."

"You met her how?"

"Found her trying to get a job at a coffee shop, at her wits end with a baby due soon. I took her in until the kid was three months old, and helped her get a job she's good at." Tessa came back with their drinks, but didn't say much.

"Seems rather odd, Tony Stark helping out an adolescent; at least that's how Romanoff and Rogers portrayed you at first."

"I helped you didn't I? I also helped Steve out of a jam when he came to New York. I know a lot of people think I'm just a playboy or a party man, but I do have a caring side."

"How did that come to be?" Stark took a sip of his drink.

"Well I wasn't always like that, hell I didn't even run my own company at first. After my parents died I let my dad's right hand man Obadiah take over, but the company still belonged to me." Loki saw a look of pain in those eyes.

"He betrayed you, is that how you got that device?" he pointed at Stark's chest; he'd heard tales about it from Rogers but didn't know the full story. Howard Stark had been a business man through and through, but from the way Tony was behaving they weren't close.

"Yeah, I was kidnapped and tortured in the desert. They experimented on me, but I got away and Obadiah is dead now. I trusted him, and he used my company to sell weapons of mass destruction that killed tons of people. I didn't even know, hell I didn't bother to care." he sipped the drink again.

"You have control now though, and you're alive."

"Yeah, but I hit a major stage of depression when I got back. I mean Pepper is my CEO and she oversees everything but all the important stuff is decided by me. Granted I'm not the man my dad was, but then again why would I wanna be?" Loki snorted.

"You sound like me almost; my father and I weren't close either. He mainly doted on Thor, because Thor was the ideal heir. I stuck to my books and magic, and let's just say that didn't go well with him."

"He wanted you to be like Thor?" Loki shrugged.

"I don't know, we never really had a family conversation like that. My mother and I were close, but she still lied to me about the adoption and I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Your mom sounds like a good woman, from what you've said at least." Tessa came back with their food, it smelled delicious. "My mom took care of me, when my dad was away it was always just us. I loved her, and when she died in the accident I was a mess. Obie was there for me, and then I find out he was betraying my family name well…you know." Loki took a bite of his fish, it was good. Stark ate his steak and chowed down on the potatoes, but they stayed silent for a bit.

"My mother…she said there shouldn't be any secrets in a family. That I was her and Odin's son regardless of my blood, and I wanted to believe her but at the time I didn't know what to think."

"When did she say all that?" Tony ordered another drink.

"Just after the Allfather fell into the Odinsleep, and before she made me king." Tony frowned.

"Sounds like you weren't ready to hear that, or be king so soon." Loki shook his head.

"I wasn't, that's why I don't want to return I don't have anything there for me now. I have Kira, and I don't want to even think of what Odin would do to her or me if he found out the truth." Loki finished his plate, and Tony wasn't too far behind.

"Done already Mr. Stark? Would you care for desert?"

"Sure, but get some to go meals ready please." she pulled out her pad. "Three steaks two medium rare one well done three baked potatoes, grilled chicken salad, and five fudge cakes."

"Any drinks?"

"No thanks."

"I'll get right on it sir." she smiled and left them alone again.

"Looks like we both came from messed up families, guess that's another reason why I like you." Loki stared at him.

"Like me? How do you mean?"

"Well you're nice to be around, despite all you've gone through you're strong, and a good papa to your daughter. Yeah you've been through a lot I can tell, as have the rest of us but you…to go through the hell you've had and come out in one piece makes you a resilient being." Loki closed his eyes.

"You're like me, is that why you…connect with me?" Tony nodded.

"That's also why I'd like to know you better, hell you've told me about your past but only the bad stuff. You can tell me about the good times when you're ready."

"Stark…as much as I appreciate this gesture of friendship I will tell you now that it's not easy to have me open up."

"You have so far, but I understand. I was told talking about the bad times helps ease the pain, it's helpful to also remember the good times. My best ones are the stories my mom would tell me as a kid, and when she'd take me to the park which was rare but still fun. Being Howard Stark's son wasn't always as glamourous as it appeared."

"Your father and mine didn't have time for us."

"Something else we have in common, look you're gonna be staying down here for a while so why not let me show you and Kira the highlights of this world? Not just me either, Steve will help out too and he's a bit old fashioned but he's a great guy."

"Stark…" Loki could see the logic in this man's words, he didn't want to be locked up again but then again he wanted to know more about the mortals, they'd become more advanced in such a short time it was fascinating almost.

"It'll also help your case when your brother or anyone else from rainbow city comes down. Hey next time we go out we can involve Kira, maybe take her to a movie."

"Alright Stark, you've peeked my interest. I will allow you to take me and Kira out, as friends." Tessa came back with the orders all packaged up and ready to go. She handed Tony the bill, and he pulled out a card and some money, a lot of it and Tessa's eyes widened when he placed it in her hand.

"M-Mr. Stark this is…" she tried to hand it back but he refused.

"It's nothing, just take it." Tessa blushed.

"But sir…"

"Tessa, you earned it tonight. Take a day off with your baby and have fun, do whatever you want with it." she placed the money in her pocket and took the bill back with the card.

"How much did you give her?"

"Three hundred, she works a lot of shifts and still makes time for her kid but not a lot." this man still astounded Loki to no end. "So next week, I'm taking you and Kira out with Steve and Banner. I don't know what we'll do yet, but it'll be something we all like." Loki shook his head but laughed.

"Anthony Stark…you are one strange mortal."

 _ **Hope this was long enough for you**_ _ **. Took me longer than I wanted to finish it.**_

 _ **Yeah I wanted to give Stark a more caring side here, so sorry if I side blinded you with the story about the girl and her baby. I've seen things in reality where some people are nice enough to help the less fortunate so I figured why not throw one in here?**_

 _ **Next chapter we have a time skip, Loki and Stark get closer and we might have a little surprise later ;). I haven't decided still when I'll bring Thor it, it might be within the next two chapters but first I need to get a little something on Thanos beforehand. Also if you want to throw ideas in about when Thor shows up on what you'd like to see I will look them over and see if I can put them into the plot. I do love to hear what my viewers wanna see.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	9. Something New

_**Hey guys thanks again for being so patient with me, it's greatly appreciated. Also thanks for the ideas you've given so far about Thor's arrival, I dare say I can't decide which to put in. We have time for that later though.**_

 _ **This chapter Loki and Tony have grown closer, and further along we might have Darcy coming around. LadySaphire asked that Darcy be more involved with Loki, and it'll give him more friends in case Thor shows up which might be soon. Also a private chat with Steve about the WSC, and some discussion of Loki's pain to help him move on. Towards the end we see a little start of something new**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _A month later:_

"Mr. Laufeyson, your clothing for the Gala tomorrow night has arrived." Loki was busy playing with Kira in her room when Jarvis called him.

"That was fast, Lady Pepper wasn't joking." Loki and Tony's relationship had grown in the past few weeks since that night at the restaurant. Tony would take him out to all kinds of places once or twice a week and otherwise have a night in the tower. Tomorrow was the annual gala as Pepper called it, a charity event for all rich mortals to show up nicely dressed for small talk and making donations all around the Midgardian planet. Tony always went, but he often brought Pepper as a date. This time he was bringing Loki, and Pepper would be going with Tony's friend Happy Hogan.

"Custom made suit from Venice, Pepper knows her fashions." Tony was on the other side of the room looking over some blueprints for a new robot suit. "Bring it up Jarv, wanna make sure it fits right."

"I did take all his measurements sir, do you doubt my calculations?" Tony smirked.

"Of course not buddy, just need to make sure Loki loves it." Loki laughed as he tickled Kira's feet.

"Oh Stark you spoil me." Kira started giggling and kicking her legs.

"I spoil both of you, don't forget those cashmere dresses and sweaters I bought for Kira."

"I told you it was unnecessary, but you insisted." Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's only because Nat thought it was a good idea to get her a cashmere blanket and she likes the soft material."

"Perhaps, but you didn't have to go what's the word…overboard?" Tony chucked a wad of paper that hit Loki's head. Loki retaliated by magically tossing it back into Tony's mouth, though it closed at the last second.

"Hey!" Tony laughed.

"You started it." Loki lifted Kira up and bounced her. She'd grown a good bit in the last few months, and it was nearly half a year when she and Loki came to live with Tony Stark in the Avengers tower. It had been trying, but with his growing friendships with the Avengers and likely relationship with Tony Loki felt like he was getting better.

The nightmares still came, but it wasn't as bad as before. With Kira things lightened up, but whenever Loki had a nightmare he would turn on some soft music called Jazz, and hum to Kira as she slept. He'd also talk about them with Tony and Natasha, even Bruce at times, and it helped get the weight off his shoulders. Blast it he was already starting with Midgardian sayings; it was only a matter of time before they were all he could say.

"Hey Loki, Tony." the door opened for Steve to step inside. "This came." Steve held up a package.

"Oh good." Loki stood up with Kira and saw it was his clothing. "Thank you Steve."

"Oh so you call him by his first name but you keep calling me Stark?" Loki snickered.

"I do as I wish Anthony." he planted a quick kiss on the genius' cheek and took the box from Steve. "I shall try these on after I put Kira down for her nap."

"Speaking of Kira, can I hold her please?" Steve held out his arms.

"Ooh Cap loves little Kiki." Loki gave Tony a slight glare.

"I told you not to call her that Stark."

"Hey Kiki is cuter than Kira, and besides it's just a nickname she'll grow out of it."

"Either way I prefer you call her by her chosen name." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Lokes."

"Don't call me that!" Loki magically threw one of Kira's soft toys and it hit Tony on the back.

"C'mon Loki, give." Steve held out his hands again and Loki passed Kira over. Loki took the box and moved to the other room to change, and Steve sat down with Kira on the couch. "You giving your mommy a hard time little lady?" Kira gurgled in response.

"You know Loki hates it when you call him mommy behind his back right?"

"Maybe, but he did give birth and he nurses so he technically is a mommy." Steve picked up Kira's rattle and shook it, making her try and grab it.

"True, but don't tell him that." Tony made himself a drink. "Where've you been all morning?"

"I had to go talk with Coulson, apparently the council is getting restless."

"Restless over what? Loki?"

"The tesseract being stored away, they want to take it back out and continue making weapons. Fury is stalling as best as he can, but they won't let up. They thought this whole thing with Loki was temporary, as far as keeping the cube locked away."

"Well screw them; they can't just get back into it after all the trouble that magic thing brings."

"They can if they find reason, and maybe try and force Loki to help." Tony's grip on the glass he held tightened. "Fury won't let them though, but he thinks the only way to make it possible for them to leave Loki alone is for him to talk with them face to face."

"He's not ready for that."

"I know, Nat and Clint we all know. The only problem is if we can't find a way to protect Loki and Kira from the council then they could be locked away and placed under heavy security. Reasons being because neither of them are like us, and that terrifies them."

"Loki hasn't done anything except ask for help."

"I know Tony, that's why we have to keep protecting him as best as we can. We have to warn him though…"

"No need." both men turned to the door and there was Loki, fully dressed in his expensive Italian suit that was black and green with a long tie that had gold trim around it. "You should really lower your voices if you intend for your conversation to be unheard from another room."

"Loki…"

"Steve, don't." Loki held up his hand. "I…to be honest I have been thinking about speaking with the council." both men's eyes widened. "For a few days now."

"Loki are you sure?" Tony placed his cup down.

"No." Loki shook his head. "But I did have a chat with Romanoff the other day, she thinks that she and Fury can vouch for me in the meeting."

"Her and Fury? You want them there if you speak to the council?" Tony sounded a bit hurt.

"Anthony I live under your roof, Romanoff and Fury don't, or at least Natasha is always on missions. It would compromise things for me and Kira, but you can listen in on the meeting. I want you there, and Steve, but it's best if Natasha and Fury are there."

"Loki you don't have to do this."

"No, I do. My magic is returning to its full power, so if they do try anything with me I have a right to defend myself." of course that also meant if Loki used his powers, provoked or not, the council would find some way to put him behind bars and take Kira.

"Yeah but Loki this is the World Security Council, they will make you disappear whether you're Earthling, Asgardian or Jotun. All they need is one excuse and boom there you go, but this is your choice."

"Do you doubt me Steve?"

"No, but I have some experience with politic busybodies as does Tony, the only reason they don't attack us is because to the people I'm an icon and Tony's…."

"Loaded with money that funds most of SHIELD's research labs and organizations, which I could easily withdraw if they do anything to hurt you and trust me I won't let it happen."

"I understand your concerns, but you forget I too have been around political figures, raised around them in fact." Loki smirked slightly. "This has to be done, so I will pass a message along to Fury to arrange a meeting after the gala." both mortals exchanged a look, they knew this had to be done but neither thought Loki was ready for it.

"If you're sure Lokes, then we've got your back." Tony walked up and patted him on the back, right before he looked him up and down. "Oh damn you look good."

"Keep your eyes up here Anthony, lest you want me to give you rainbow hair." Tony's hands went to his head and twisted in the dark tresses.

"Hey no rainbow! I dyed my hair one time and I looked like a ghost." Loki and Steve laughed.

"Alright then, just keep your hands and eyes to yourself for tomorrow night." one quick wink and Loki disappeared back into the bathroom. Tony took a quick glance back at Steve.

"Tony…"

"I'm supportive, but I don't like it. I gotta go work in the lab for a bit let me know if you guys get hungry."

"I can just cook up some steaks Tony." Tony's eyes shined with happiness, he loved steak and Steve was a great cook.

"Ok then I'll order up some New York strips and potatoes." Steve laughed, Tony sounded like a kid being told they could have ice cream before dinner. The rest of the evening went by fine, all small talks of the upcoming ball, Loki's ideas to discuss with the Council, and of course Steve and tony offering whatever support they could so long as Loki and Kira were still free to do as they wished.

Tony kept his eyes on Loki the whole time, not able to get that image of Loki in that expensive suit out of his head but pushed all dirty thoughts aside. He didn't need to be thinking like that, Loki was still recovering from Hell and it wouldn't do any good for Tony to be looking at him like a fresh piece of meat. Tomorrow night would be great though, he'd make sure of that for Loki.

 _The Next Evening:_

The trip to the Gala was for the most part a quiet one; the entire group minus Natasha and Barton were formally dressed and ready to start the evening. Loki had been reluctant once again to leave Kira, but Natasha promised to call if anything came up and she was a great babysitter. Tony and Loki were both wearing similar suits but Loki's had green and Tony's had red/burgundy. Pepper was dressed in a lovely lavender evening gown with a silver shawl and diamond jewelry, and Happy Hogan was cleaned up by Tony so he looked rather dashing in his dark blue Calvin Klein suit. Steve was in a normal black tuxedo, but he looked good especially with the American flag pin on his jacket.

"You sure you're ok Loki?" Steve saw Loki staring out the window of the limo Tony had sent for, they were almost at their destination.

"I'm fine Steve, it's just been a long while since I've been to a gathering like this." Tony put a hand on Loki's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be fine Lokes, the press already know about us being out but no one knows the real details. Besides the media doesn't bug me, and everyone here will try and get on my good side just to donate money to whatever foundation they have going." Loki snickered.

"And will you?" Tony shrugged.

"If it's legit and for a good cause." Tony wouldn't just give money away for nothing, he always had a reason if he did.

"There are a few cancer charity reps coming, one for the Children's Hospital, the orphanage fund in London, and a couple of others for those less fortunate." Pepper looked up from her phone.

"Then I might give them some, but we'll see."

"Anthony, are we to expect any of your past…conquests at this party?" Loki hit the nail on the head with that one.

"No doubts about that." Tony took a sip of champagne. "But don't worry, I'm not looking forward to anything but a night with you guys." he raised his glass and they all did the same.

"You might get lucky Steve." Pepper winked at Rogers.

"Not counting on it Pepper, not at all." no one else said a word as the limo pulled up towards the art museum and the camera lights started flashing as the group exited the vehicle. People kept trying ask Pepper and Tony questions but received only a 'No comment', and then they turned to Loki and the rest but they stayed silent until they entered the museum.

The heavy scent of expensive gourmet food and wine hit Loki's nose instantly, and the soft music along with the heavy bits of low chatter were heard all around. Loki was a bit anxious, but he kept his composure up as he walked with Tony to the bar. They were served drinks, and Loki kept close to Tony as he felt his anxiety slowly building up.

"Take slow sips, it helps." Tony whispered to him and drank his glass. "I hate these things, not the giving money part no only the schmucks who try and schmooze up to me just because I'm Tony Stark."

"How often do you attend them?" Loki took a small sip, the wine was sweet but it was weak compared to Aesir ale.

"Only when Pepper forces me to, if I don't I just give a brief amount of money to a good cause. Most often times people try and compare me to Howard, and I leave before I break out the suit and blast the wall."

"He built weapons, and you didn't know until you were…" Loki looked at his chest.

"Yeah, and the one man I trusted like a father betrayed me. I'm glad he's dead, but I'm not glad that Howard is. He was a cold jerk, but he wasn't horrible just a businessman who loved his company more than his own blood." Loki smirked slightly.

"I daresay he and Odin might've gotten along, but of course Odin was a father to Thor who let him have his way."

"Yeah, and Howard didn't really care what I did even when it was me feeding the media. My mom, she worried on me a lot but she never held back her love. She was the peacekeeper, I could tell her anything and she'd always listen."

"Frigga did the same for me, she taught me everything I know." one more sip. "I wasn't hers, but she loved me anyway."

"But she's still guilty right?" Loki nodded. "It's never easy, when you're adopted and the one person you think is your parent says nothing. It's hard, I've never been adopted but I've known people who were and while it's a shock, they find a way to accept it."

"Stark, I don't think it's the best time to talk about this."

"Yeah, sorry." they both sipped their drinks, and kept watching as the people all around started talking and socializing until a blonde in a sleeveless aqua dress with a very steely pair of eyes directed at Stark came their way.

"Hello Tony, fancy seeing you here tonight." she had a lusty look about her eyes. "And your…friend." she gave Loki a stern gaze, but she seemed interested.

"Yeah…hey Claire." Tony didn't seem happy to see her.

"Y'know my company is looking for new investors, our old ones are retiring or selling…" she winked at him.

"Yeah no."

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" the woman, Claire, stared at Loki with slight venom.

"You must've lived under a rock if you don't know me, and yet I don't know you."

"Name's Loki, Loki Laufeyson." he held out his hand to shake hers. "Forgive me if I struck a nerve." she took his hand, and Loki noticed the rather expensive diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet on her wrist, and a wedding ring that matched. "Your husband must be very lucky to have such a…woman of your looks on his arm."

"And that's him over there." Tony pointed towards an elderly man with a hunched back wearing a lot of gold rings, a gold watch on his left wrist, and an expensive looking suit. "Old Mr. Theodore Locklear, man owns twelve 'Locklear Jewelry and Boutique' shops all across the globe. Fifty-nine years old, married and divorced twice, newest wife of two years and longest lasting…Claire Locklear." he pointed back at Claire.

"Yes but…my husband is a man of business meaning I'm just his trophy like his last wife. The poor girl left after he cheated on her, and took only a small amount of money with her."

"Let me guess…drinking friends?" Claire smirked.

"She lives in Cancun with her new husband, works as a hotel manager now and he's a carpenter. They're actually expecting their second child." Tony nodded. "He's a wealthy tycoon, but he lacks passion unlike you Tony."

"Yeah sorry Claire but I'm not interested, especially when the last time I saw you it was after you tried stealing the plans from my lab." Claire rolled her eyes.

"That was last year Tony, and I wasn't stealing I was just curious on your work."

"Using your cellphone to take pictures?" she frowned. "Yeah Claire we had one time, and to be honest it wasn't that good."

"Excuse me?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"You were wasted and crying, because your dear hubby had cut you off after you went on a spending spree with his credit card and you were caught with the pool boy at a motel. Yeah Ted's a cheater, but the best you could've done to get back at him was to be faithful and take his ass to court. Of course you know that, but you won't leave him because if you do you get nothing…something about a pre-nup?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe he does Mrs. Locklear." Loki put his glass down and picked up a full one. "Based on the way your husband is talking to that younger woman over there I'd say he's about to embark on a new conquest." Claire turned and saw her husband chatting up with a redhead who looked to be in her early twenties. She was getting angry

"Now I think I remember you…" she turned back to Loki with a smirk. "You were with Tony that evening some time back. It was all over the papers…"

"Yeah well it was just two friends having dinner." Tony patted Loki's back. "Absolutely none of your business, and speaking of which I will not be funding anything of yours; perhaps you should look elsewhere."

"Perhaps I will, but I'll be seeing you again very soon Mr. Stark. Good day to you Mr. Laufeyson." she winked at Tony again before walking off.

"Don't worry about her, she's just another trophy bitch."

"Are they all like that?" Tony laughed.

"Not all, but ones like her are only in it for the money though some aren't as smart as her. Young women with an older gentleman who can give them all they desire, jewels, clothes, money, they get everything. That's why I never married."

"Your mother wasn't like that."

"No, but almost every girl I've been with thinks I'm some easy paycheck hell no. I've had a few good times in the past but none of them ever clicked with me." they started walking around towards the bar, and Loki spotted Steve talking to some rather lovely women in the far corner of the room. He seemed fine, just a bit uncomfortable.

"Looks like the Captain might get lucky." Tony laughed when he saw Steve.

"Maybe, or he'll just play nice and slip away when it's convenient." Tony put his empty glass down and looked around the room quickly. "Hey…follow me." Loki gave him a curious look but followed Tony away from the crowd and into an empty hallway before turning at a corner.

"Why are we here?" Loki looked around seeing all the various art pieces hanging off the wall.

"It's quiet, and it's easy to get away from all those rich idiots out there." Tony rolled his eyes. "Pep will likely have my head later, but at least she won't have to take me home drunk again." the billionaire leaned against the wall. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just been a while since I've been around a large crowd like this one."

"Asgard have a lot of parties?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Feasts several times a week, noisy things."

"You didn't like them?"

"Let's just say they weren't always in my favor." Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mostly for Thor and his group of misfits."

"Hey now, we have parties down here and I hate going to them but Pepper often says it's good for the company. She runs it though, so in most bits I do as she asks."

"Plus I think she could easily strangle you in your sleep if you ever disobeyed her. Pepper is a very interesting woman."

"An amazing woman she is, I don't think I could trust anyone else besides her to run Stark Industries. Look Loki…there's something I want to tell you but, I'm not sure if you'd like it." Loki felt a bit tense, but he sensed no ill will from Stark's posture.

"What is it?" Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, this wasn't going to be easy. He'd thought about this for a while, but he could never get the words to come out right. "Have I done something?"

"No, no you haven't, it's just I think I need to confess something." now Loki was a little suspicious.

"Confess what?"

"Y'know I've tried thinking about this a lot, and every time I just can't get the words out so I'll just say it. I like you Loki."

"I like you as well Stark, that much is obvious correct?" Tony laughed a little.

"No I mean…I like you more than a friend. I…like like you does that make sense?" Loki understood it, he'd heard a lot of things on the films he watched with Natasha.

"You…you desire me?" Loki paled a bit.

"What…no I mean yes but…dammit now I'm all mixed up." Tony rubbed his forehead. "I mean I do like you, and yes I desire you but not like you think. Loki, I care about you and Kira and I gotta admit ever since the two of you came into my life it's really brightened up."

"Stark…"

"No, let me finish please." Tony touched Loki's shoulder. "What I would like…is to spend more time with you Loki. I want to date you, if you want it that is." Loki stiffened slightly but didn't pull back.

"Tony...I…"

"I know you've been through a lot, but we can take it slow. Despite my reputation as playboy I can be a gentleman, after all my mom taught me everything I needed to know. If you don't want to then it's fine, I understand. I went through some tough shit when I was abducted, I know how bad PTSD can mess you up. To this day I'm still dealing with it, and it's hard most of the time, but it gets easier as you go along."

"Tony, I will admit that the time I've spent with you is…wonderful. I am fond of you as well, but I do not know if my feelings for you are…the same."

"Which is why we can take it slow, I admit I'm a little confused myself but…I want to give this a shot if you do." Loki turned away, and he thought for a good moment. He admitted he liked Tony a lot, he liked spending time with him, Kira liked him, and he gave him a home, a roof, food, care, everything he didn't deserve when he came to Midgard. This man saved his life, he protected a god from another realm when he could've just thrown him to the wolves.

"Tony, if I agree to this…will it involve us being intimate?" Loki felt his stomach churn as he asked the question, but he had to know.

"Not unless you wanted it, I can be celibate believe it or not." that was relieving, but Loki could still remember the feel of Thanos on him, the pain and the agony that came along was still fresh on his mind. His senses however said he could trust this mortal, after all he'd done perhaps giving him a chance would help.

"I…Tony I will allow this, but only if we start slow as you said." Tony gave a soft smile, and held out his hand which Loki took. Tony kissed his knuckles, and Loki felt a blush flare on his cheeks.

"As slow as you want Frosty." Loki punched his shoulder and Tony laughed. "Don't like that? How about Snowflake?"

"No." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Ice queen?"

"No."

"Iceberg?"

"No." now it was starting to get annoying, but Loki could easily see the humor.

"Oh I got it! Snowball!"

"Oh just go with Snowflake dammit!" Loki shoved the man against the wall and Tony laughed. Both men ended up laughing and Tony just wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders. The touch was comforting and loving, it helped ease Loki's anxiety away.

"Snowflake you and I are gonna make something beautiful together." one quick kiss to Loki's cheek and the two made their way back to the party before anyone else decided to get suspicious.

 _ **I know it's a bit sappy at the end, but hey even Tony Stark has a soft side. I apologize for making you all wait so long for an update, I'm trying to update my other fics but it's just been hard and this year is starting off better so far.**_

 _ **Next chapter we dwell some more into Tony and Loki's new relationship, but no smut yet. Loki's gone through a lot and he's not ready for that plus Tony's not gonna push. We'll mainly include the meeting with the WSC, need to get that out of the way first. I might skip ahead in the chapter after that, timewise at least, but we'll wait and see.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	10. Council Meeting

_**Hey guys sorry I kept you waiting again, things just haven't been going all that great in real life. I will say though that it's gotten better, and to make up for your wait I hope this chapter pleases you.**_

 _ **Loki has his meeting with the WSC, and it gets a bit rough here and there. We will conclude with him and Tony having a personal conversation, and things go one step further for them. This will mention past torture and rape, so be advised to read with caution.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Ok Loki, Phil just called he's gonna be here in ten minutes to take you, Tony, and Steve to the headquarters." Pepper walked into the kitchen seeing Loki rummaging through the fridge. "Loki?"

"I heard you Pepper, I'm just making sure there's enough formula here for Kira." Pepper could only smile. Loki was an ideal father to his daughter, truth be told she'd never seen anyone so dedicated to parenthood.

"You checked this morning and you checked an hour ago, things will be fine here. Clint and I will babysit until you get back, and Bruce will be in the lab so we'll be good to go." she put a hand against his back. "Kira's asleep in her bed, and I'll call you if anything comes up." Loki sighed.

"I know, this will just be the longest time away from her." Loki knew he could trust Pepper with his baby, but this was still new for him.

"Don't worry, you have Jarvis and me on speed dial. Nat's gonna meet you at the office, and just so you know…the council is very prickly in matters of national security. You just have to tell the truth, and the rest will go from there."

"Perhaps, and it's not the council that frightens me."

"Just pretend it's a normal meeting in Asgard, use that princely charm of yours and before the end they'll be eating out of your hands." Loki couldn't help but laugh.

"You certainly know how to cheer one up Pepper, how in all the nine realms you're unmarried is beyond me." Pepper blushed.

"Well when you're a CEO and eternal babysitter to one of the richest men on earth marriage is the last thing on your mind."

"You are not my babysitter Pep!" Tony shouted from the hallway.

"Yes she is!" Steve yelled back after walking into the kitchen. "The car's outside Loki, you ready?"

"I suppose so, let's get this over with." Loki pulled out the phone Tony had given him a few days ago and set the alarm system in Kira's room. He followed Steve to the hall and Tony was waiting on them.

"Don't you look sharp?" Tony winked at him.

"As do you, burgundy is a good color on you." Loki smiled slightly. "Let's hope this doesn't take too long."

"It shouldn't, I'd give it a few hours tops." Tony shrugged.

"You never know Tony, the council's not one to joke with." Steve looked at Loki. "You've got us though, that should show them you're not a threat."

"Technically I am, as are you two. However I do agree I should prove I mean this world no harm, there's no point in doing so."

"Yes, but the council will want proof."

"Then I will give them proof, if I wanted I could easily manipulate all leaders of this world to do my bidding. However, this is a race that has its own way of living, the cultures, the styles, the thoughts, all is different here than on Asgard. If one person could willingly aside with me, that doesn't mean the rest will."

"You sound almost like a dictator." Tony sniggered.

"Hush you." Loki gave him a light punch to the shoulder. They took the elevator down to the bottom floor and into the limousine Tony called for them; of course the council would've sent one, but Tony beat them to the punch.

"So where is this headquarters?" Steve took a glass of wine from Tony.

"It's hidden in a building, shielded away yet hidden in plain sight." The front part of the limo opened up and there was Director Fury himself. "The council's been adamant about this meeting for a while, wanna make sure no unwanted attention is received." Loki laughed.

"And you decided to pay us a visit in person Director?"

"Could also be because I'm glad to see you doing better Loki." the man didn't smile but his eyes said it all.

"Thank you, so what can I expect from this council?"

"Suspicion, interrogation, pretty much expecting you to tell all and for them to keep watch until they can deem you fit to stay with Stark."

"And if they deem me unfit?" Fury frowned.

"I don't think you want me to tell you." Tony grabbed Loki's shoulder in comfort, and he relaxed slightly. Loki nodded and stayed quiet while Fury led them deep into the building, getting into a private elevator and going up several floors before they entered a corridor that looked more like the place leading to an interrogation room. Tiled walls in dark grey, same colored floors, it was cold too, and the doors looked like vaults with coded security locks. They turned a few corners, and then Fury led them into a secure room guarded by two agents heavily armed.

"Alright, do your job." the agents searched Tony and Steve first, padded them down, had them empty their pockets, all came up clean. When they moved to Loki, he stiffened.

"Is this necessary?" Loki looked at Fury.

"Just standard procedure, that's all." Loki cooled himself down and let the men search him.

"He's clean." the older agent looked towards the other.

"Ok." a punch code was entered into a lock, and the door opened automatically. The room looked like a large conference room, but with four or five huge screens on the walls, computers on either side, with a few others in as well. Natasha was in the far corner, she greeted them with a nod.

"The council's waiting on hold; they want to talk to Fury and then Loki first. They'll talk to you two…" she pointed at Tony and Steve. "Afterwards, and don't interrupt." both men nodded; Natasha glanced to one of the techs, and moments later all four darkened faces of the council members appeared on the screens.

"Council members, good afternoon." Fury greeted them.

"Director Fury." the woman spoke first. "You are aware of the reasons we've called this meeting yes?"

"Yes."

"Is the...is Loki also aware?" Loki bit his tongue, he could see this member was extremely skeptical about his living on their world.

"He is, and he's here of his own free will. He's posed no threat so far, but you can talk to him and see for yourself."

"We'll do that, but tell us now of his behavior, how has he been since he appeared?"

"He was withdrawn at first, hurt, afraid…anyone in his own position would've been the same. He appeared battered, broken..."

"And he gave birth to a child? A girl?" Fury nodded.

"He's a distinct type of being, from the Norse myths as you all are aware. He's Jotun, or a Frost Giant, and legends plus facts from Loki himself they are mostly male, but they have female traits that allow them to conceive and birth children. He also has magic, that could also be a factor."

"The child…is she human in any way?"

"No, she's half Jotun and…well we don't know the race of her sire nor does Loki."

"So this being, Loki, he is the God of Mischief and Fire from Norse mythology?" Fury glanced at Loki.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's more than willing to give his own side of the story. Loki?" he nodded.

"Very well, step forward Mr. Loki." Fury moved aside, and Loki stepped forward.

"Good afternoon council." Loki keep himself steady, he could see this wasn't going to be an easy discussion. Tony and Steve had given moral support, and Natasha was on his side as was Fury, but Fury had a job to do still.

"Loki, tell us about you…what are you? Where are you from?"

"As Director Fury has told you, I'm not mortal, not from your world. I'm a Jotun, or a runt at least, and I am originally from Jotunheim but I was raised on Asgard."

"Asgard is real, we know. We had an encounter with Prince Thor, your brother, from two years ago when he crash landed in the New Mexico desert."

"Yes I am aware, and I am aware of the damage that was caused to that small village."

"That huge metal machine that fired at everything in sight, did you send it after Thor?" Loki knew this would come up, he'd already spoken to Fury about it.

"Yes, it's called the Destroyer or was. I did order it to come to your world but it was ordered only to destroy buildings and such, not people. It was only to go after the warriors who came to retrieve Thor, to bring them out and take them back to Asgard."

"Why?" Loki took a breath.

"The matters that led up to Thor being banished to your world, prevented him from having any contact with anyone on Asgard. He was supposed to be crowned king, but Jotuns broke into the weapons vault, to steal back a relic that was taken from them during their last war with Asgard. They were killed by the Destroyer, but rather than let things be Thor was furious and decided to confront the Jotuns. Such was forbidden, but he went along with his friends and myself. The confrontation led to restarting the war, and thus as punishment Thor was stripped of his powers and banished here."

"How long was he supposed to be here?"

"Until he was deemed worthy of his powers, which is why you found his hammer; of course none of you could lift it, only those who are worthy of the hammer can use its powers."

"Mjolnir."

"Correct." Loki nodded.

"Why were these soldiers here?"

"In light of everything, the Allfather Odin, had fallen into a deep sleep called Odinsleep when his powers take a huge toll on his health; it becomes too much, so he sleeps for long periods of time. He fell into it not long after I realized my origins, and with Thor banished the queen made me king, she would not leave her husband's side."

"They weren't happy with that were they?" Loki smirked.

"Let's just say we weren't all friends, and in my own small time as ruler they suspected I had taken the throne by tricks and deceit. The gatekeeper, Heimdall, he sees everything over the realms, and he too suspected me so he let them come here to retrieve Thor." he paused. "They had asked me to lift Thor's sentence but I couldn't, and I forbade them to go but of course…they didn't listen. I came and told Thor that his father was dead, and that I couldn't let him return while he was mortal. That's when everything went down."

"And eventually he got his powers back and returned."

"Yes, but in my own grief and anger I decided to finish what Thor started. I used the staff Gugnir on the bridge, to use its power to destroy Jotunheim. I almost succeeded, but Thor stopped me, and we fought. Eventually the only way to stop the destruction was to destroy the bridge, and in the process we both fell over. The Allfather awoke, and he caught Thor by his ankle, and in my own madness I begged him to understand I could've saved everyone, but he didn't. I let go of the spear, and I fell into the oblivion." he kept a calm face, but his insides were starting to tighten up.

"That's rather tragic Loki." one of the councilmen had slight sincerity in his voice.

"I grew up knowing the Jotuns were monsters, bloodthirsty beasts incapable of feeling…and when I find out I'm one of them…well you can say I snapped. I was already disliked by Asgard for my nature, that was just as you say, the tip of the iceberg."

"After you fell, where did you end up?" Loki frowned. Fury had warned him about this, but he knew there wasn't much point hiding details.

"I don't know what place it was, only that it was ruled by a dark creature named Thanos. There's no life in that place, only darkness and cold. I was captured by his minions the Chitauri, disgusting creatures who fear nothing, not pain nor death, and taken to him." his stomach was knotting up, but Loki kept himself steady. "He took…an interest in me."

"He wanted to keep you."

"As a pet?" that came from the woman.

"Hey, is that necessary?" Steve stepped in.

"You will be asked to speak later Captain Rogers." the woman snapped at him.

"Ma'am, with all due respect Loki has already given his statements about his torture, you've seen the reports do you have to get it out of him now?"

"We must, to be sure it's all true."

"I have no reason to lie council, your world has been nothing but hospitable to me."

"True, but we will hear everything. Please…continue." Loki took a breath again, loosening up the knots in his stomach, but only slightly.

"Yes, to answer your question he wanted to keep me as his pet. He tortured me, held me down and broke my bones, just to hear me scream. Once he took my hand, and bent my fingers so far back they snapped. He let his men…shove me around until I was covered with bruises from their grips and the falls."

"What else happened?" Loki's eyes glared fiercely.

"He kept me alive, barely fed me, but only because he said he'd never had such fun from anyone else. One night his right hand, calls himself 'The Other', took me before him and forced me to strip. He…made me sit on his lap…and he touched me everywhere."

"And then he raped you." Loki nodded, the tears were coming, but he wouldn't let them fall. "For two years?"

"Yes."

"And your daughter?" Loki snarled.

"She's the only child of his that lived past birth." Loki's anger was coming out; his magic was making the room shake. "The first was stillborn, but the body was destroyed in front of me! The second he stole, and he killed him! I miscarried multiple times…and when I gave birth to my daughter I had to escape."

"You said…"

"Hey!" Tony stepped in view, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders. "How about giving him a little break? He's distressed and needs a few minutes."

"I think that's a good idea councilors, can you give us a few, five minutes?" Fury asked and the councilors were quiet for a few seconds.

"Five minutes is all, we will continue this afterward." the screens faded to black and Loki turned to embrace Tony, giving a few silent sobs.

"Hey it's ok babe, it's ok I'm here." Tony held him tight, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

"What the hell was that?" Natasha looked at Fury with anger.

"I warned Loki this might happen, I just didn't think they'd be that…callous."

"They're talking as if it was all made up, are they that worried he'll do something?" Steve was furious too.

"They'll stop with that, now they're gonna want info on the tesseract. That should finish it there, and then they'll make a decision."

"What will happen if they decide Loki can't be trusted?"

"Right now I'm uncertain, but I won't let anything bad happen and I'm damn sure Stark won't either."

"Damn straight." Tony continued to console Loki, until the God pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them get to me." Tony held Loki again.

"It's not your fault babe, they're just ignorant assholes who think they can patronize everyone. Take a breath, remember what Bruce said, in and out, in and out. Easy…" Loki did as instructed, he was already close to the edge but he knew he must finish this now.

"This is not going how we hoped."

"I know Rogers, but either we do this now or we run into more complications." Loki stood tall.

"He's right, let's finish this. I want this done."

"Ok." Nat turned to the techs. "Get the council back on." Loki took a breath in and out, in and out until the council came back onscreen.

"Are we ready to continue?" one of them asked, and Loki stood tall.

"I am, where were we?"

 _Later:_

The meeting went on for about two hours, first with Loki answering the council's questions on his escape, and about the Tesseract. It went better than the first, and after he finished he was asked to leave the room with Steve while they spoke with Natasha and Tony. That took about thirty minutes, and then they called Steve in when Tony came out.

"You alright Lokes?" Loki nodded.

"I'll be better once this is finished. I want to get back." he wanted to get home and see Kira. Get out of this miserable building before he lost his mind, again.

"I do too, let's just hope this doesn't take much longer." they stood outside the room, just waiting for the others to come out. The two guards kept their eyes on Loki, and it started to unnerve him slightly.

"Hey, you got a staring problem? Look at something else." Tony said and the two men just shrugged.

"The hell's taking so long?" Loki knocked his head against the wall.

"Relax Lokes, ease up." Tony touched his arm, and thank the Norns after he did that the door opened and out stepped Fury, Rogers, and Nat.

"Well?" Loki tensed up slightly.

"You're in the clear, for now. The council has agreed as long as you remain under watch with Stark, Romanoff, Rogers, and me, you can stay at Stark Tower."

"And Kira?"

"Her too, she's under Stark's protection and mine plus you. As for the tesseract, it's been put on lockdown until we can get more information on it."

"But no making weapons." Rogers added in. "They've agreed that if the tesseract can be used and mishandled, then it can bring this entire planet down but they aren't relinquishing control of it."

"No more experiments with it?" Fury shook his head.

"No one's getting near it without my say so. So for now Loki, you're good. Oh and that stuff about making you a citizen, the council said if you can behave for one more year…you'll get it." Loki sighed in relief.

"Thank you Director." Loki held out his hand, and Fury shook it.

"Call me Nick, now you guys go home. I'll brief you in the morning." they all thanked Fury and left SHIELD as quickly as they could. The ride back was quiet, but Loki laid his head against Tony's shoulder, and Tony held his hand.

"You ok Loki?" Steve asked.

"Yes, thank you." no one said anything else as they reached Stark Tower. Loki quickly but swiftly made his way to the elevators; Tony and Steve joined him, entering the main floor Loki found Kira and Pepper in the living room playing. He scooped his daughter into his arms, and kissed her head before bouncing her.

"How did it go?" Pepper stood from her spot on the floor.

"He's in the clear, I'll tell you later." Steve smiled. "Hey umm, Tony are there any steaks left?"

"Yeah a few, you gonna cook?"

"Yeah, hey Pepper you wanna help? Or you can order dessert?" Pepper smiled.

"Sure, let's go." the two left Tony and Loki in the room, so Loki sat down on the couch still holding Kira; Tony sat down next to him, and Loki gave a small smile.

"I know I'm still under watch, but it's better than being in a prison."

"I know you could probably break out, but for Kira…"

"I would wait until the right moment, if it were only me. Kira is my child, and I will die protecting her if I have to." he paused and kissed Kira again. "I should be thankful they didn't ask me to show them my Jotun form."

"Hey…" Tony grabbed his hand again. "It's done, it's over."

"Is it? Anthony…today might have gone better than expected, but what's to stop the council from taking me and using me as the Allfather did? What will stop them from using a broken tool like me?" Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them he suddenly saw Tony kneeling down in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Loki, you're not a tool, and you're not broken. Believe me I know how you feel, I've been through hell too…and I barely made it out alive. I was betrayed by a man I thought I could trust, and he tried to make me into a monster. I know I'm not perfect, no one is, but I made it out and I am never going to be that man again. The idiot I was, I learned from it."

"Are you calling me an idiot Anthony?"

"No, no."

"Then what are you calling me?" Tony gave a soft smile, and it almost made Loki's heart flutter.

"What I'm calling you, is something that should be cherished and loved. Something unique, that's rare like no other." Loki felt himself blush slightly. "You're not a tool, not a weapon, not a monster, not a relic or a trophy…you're a treasure Loki." Loki's entire face felt hot.

"A treasure…?"

"A treasure that can't be replaced, because you're too valuable and amazing to let go; you're a jewel Loki, and much like jewels, you deserve to be cherished." Tony's hand reached up and cupped Loki's cheek.

"A-Anthony…?" Loki felt like he wanted to kiss Tony, but he froze.

"I know I'm normally not a romantic sap, but…can I?"

'He's asking for permission?' Loki could sense this was all true, it was all sincere. He liked this man, seemed to care for him as he did Loki, could it be…?

"Yes." Loki adjusted Kira, and Tony slowly but gently placed his lips against the god's. It was a bit brief, but it was sweet. Tony's lips were surprisingly soft, and Loki let out a small moan when the kiss deepened slightly. Tony pulled back, and Loki felt his own lips tingle slightly.

"Was that ok?" Loki smiled, and used his own free hand to stroke the side of Tony's face, tracing the jawline.

"It was lovely."

 _ **I had to end it like this, I'm sorry; and I'm sorry again for making you guys wait so long. I hit a road block on my avengers' fics, it hasn't been easy writing these out. I'm gonna try and get my others like 'His Mother's Son' or 'Thunder Child' updated next but I can't say when they'll be done.**_

 _ **I still have quite a block going, but I think it's starting to shrink.**_

 _ **Next chapter I have a surprise, Thor is coming! Is he going to try and take Loki away? Does he know what's happened? Is he going to help? Will he be alone?**_

 _ **So many questions to answer, perhaps they will be answered next chapter.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
